Rewind
by Hikaru Yami 999
Summary: Kuroba Kaito AKA Kaito KID was mistaken as missing detective, Kudo Shinichi several days after announcing a haitus from KID activities by a certain Vodka. As a result, he was assaulted. When he realized his mistake, it was too late to leave him like that. Kaito was force fed a certain APTX 4869. With no where else to go, he had no choice but to go to a certain shrunken detective.
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru: New Story!

Kaito: Yay! I'm back.

Hikaru: If you haven't, check out my first story. (It's not complete yet, but don't worry)

Shinichi: He does not own us. Blah blah blah.

Hikaru: Thank you, Shinichi for the disclaimer! Now for the warnings!

Kaito: BL (Boy's Love or BoyxBoy), Lemon (maybe), KaiShin (reversible) and other things we can't think of right now.

Hikaru: Of course, pairing is Kaito x Shinichi. Here's a summary:

Kuroba Kaito AKA Kaito KID was mistaken as missing detective, Kudo Shinichi several days after announcing a haitus from KID activities by a certain Vodka. As a result, he was assaulted. When he realized his mistake, it was too late to leave him like that. Kaito was force fed a certain APTX 4869. With no where else to go, he had no choice but to go to a certain shrunken detective for help. Eventual KaiShin.

Kaito: Urgh... APTX is terrible.

Hikaru: It's plot. Toughen up. Vocab for the story:

Otou-san = Dad

Okaa-san = Mom

(O)nii-san = Older Brother

(O)nee-san = Older Sister

Aniki = Older Brother = Connotation is different than Onii-san

Tantei = Detective

Kaitou = Phantom Theif

Shinichi: Anyways, here's the chapter.

Hikaru: Kaito was stealing the "here's the chapter" announcement in my other story and now you're doing it here? Do I have to wait till my 3rd story?

* * *

Chapter 1

A/N: Kaito does not know Conan is Shinichi yet.

This will be my last heist for a while.

I am going to take a break.

-Kaitou KID

Kaito was sitting in his seat, thinking. It was the day after a successful heist. To be honest, he was getting tired of heists without any results. The only good part of the heist was his tantei-kun. Hakuba was unable to keep up and the single time attendee at his Clock Tower Heist never showed up again.

Kaito needed a break away from KID.

His life as KID was taking every thing away from him. It already took from him the one girl he thought he would spend the rest of his life with. His time and resources were being drained. It was echausting.

The whole class was tense because he had sat there silently mulling for the past few minutes.

Hakuba walked up to his desk with Akako following closely behind.

"Kuroba-san, where are you going?"

"Indeed Kaito-kun. Where are you going"

Kaito glanced up and glared.

"I told you guys, I'm not KID-sama"

Akako decided to continue.

"I feel you getting far away for a while. Are you sure?"

That's when Aoko decided to intrude into the conversation.

"Kaito's leaving? How come Aoko doesn't know that?"

Kaito just looked up and glared.

"I said I was not going anywhere."

Just then the strange new transfer student, Hikaru or something (A/N: Yes it's me (o)), decided to speak up. There was an aura around him that said that he knew everything. He was extremely handsome and had perfect scores in everything, but gave a cold shoulder to everyone (A/N: I wish I was actually this handsome). He gained the nickname the Ice Prince because of his demeanor. He and Akako were the only ones exempt from pranks, Akako because he did not wish to anger the witch and Hikaru because he managed to avoid all the pranks somehow.

"You will leave. Forcefully. If you are not careful, you will befall the same fate as the missing detective, Kudo Shinichi."

And with that cryptic message, the transfer student looked back down at his phone and ignored the rest of the world.

-§-§-§-

Kaito was still unsettled by the message. Hikaru had never spoke up in class unless called by the teacher. The fact that he would take time to talk to him made him nervous.

To calm his nerves, he decided to find a quiet place to practice magic.

While he was practicing, he sensed a short man in a black trench coat and sunglasses watching him.

He tensed for a moment before putting on his Poker Face. The man had a dangerous presence and if he was not always on alert, he wouldn't have noticed. There was noone else around so he did not want to stay with the man for to long.

He quickly packed up and tried to walk away quietly when the man suddenly pulled up a gun and shot him.

Because he was not ready for being so suddenly being attacked in a public area he was only able to dodge slightly. The bullet hit his shoulder.

Kaito fell on the floor and the man took Kaito's wallet from his pocket.

"Kuroba Kaito. Cheh... I knew we had killed that Kudo kid."

Kudo! Is this what he meant by "befall the same fate as the missing detective, Kudo Shinichi?"

 _Was the detective truly dead as the rumors said? But after investigating his tantei-kun showed that Kudo was still contacting tantei-kun's nee-san._

Kaito was struggling to remain concious.

"I'll have to feed him the expiramental poison APTX 4869 like that Kudo kid. I already shot him, so he can't stay alive. Aniki would be so mad. This pill will disentigrate your cells, boy. There won't be any evidence of you"

The man forced a pill into his mouth and fed him water. He then left Kaito there laying on the floor.

 _Is this how it ends? I die here?_

Kaito felt a sharp pain and blacked out.

-§-§-§-

A teenage boy aproached the little boy wrapped in over sized clothes.

"He heeded my warning, but it was too late. Oh well. Let the wheels of fate move."

The teenager then sat down and hugged the bundle. The red stains on the clothes slowly stopped spreading. The little boy was then changed into smaller clothes.

* * *

Hikaru: Yay! That is the end of the first chapter.

Kaito: Celebration! Celebrate good times come on! ~

Hikaru: ... You reprimanded me for using copyrighted materials (in my other story) but you're letting Kaito use song lyrics.

Shinichi: It's not necessarily lyrics.

Hikaru: Favourtism. He was definitely singing.

Shinichi: Why are you in the story anyways. You don't exist in this world.

Hikaru: Because this is fanfic and I am a Kami-sama (God)! I'm the know-it-all character that guides everyone. Mwahahahahahaha! If you haven't noticed, exclaimation points come in odd numbers.

Shinichi: Oh well, he's hopeless. Make sure to like, comment and subscribe!

Hikaru: Here are several (read: all) stories that I'm frustrated are not finished, but don't want to touch because they are other people's works that I don't want to touch. These all are not likely to be finished by the original authors since they haven't updated any story recently Please, SOMEONE PICK THESE UP!

THIS LIST IS COMPLETE!

¤ Marks the ones I really want completed

‼ Major problems but really good plot

§ ¤¤¤ I'll Be There by Shingo-sama

§ ¤¤¤ Unmei Kyoudoutai  by tess4aria

§ ¤¤¤ For the Love of the Moonlight by tess4aria = This is really good!

§ ¤¤¤ Mayonaka by Dragoon-sama

§ ¤¤ Curiosity by tess4aria = This is too cute!

§ ¤¤ The Catastrophe by = Plot is really good, but several problems

§ ¤¤ Clair de Lune by purple mangosteen

§ ¤¤ Liebesträume by purple mangosteen

§ ¤¤ The Dove Prince by starsinjars

§ ¤¤ Time of our Lives by Shikamaru's lazy twin = Where the heck did the author get Tenko from though? Maurice is Maurice Leblanc, author of Arsene Lupin.

§ ¤¤ Quiet Investigations by raziella

§ ¤¤ Infinite Loop by Shimegami = This is so good

§ ¤¤ Collaboration by foreverandeveralone = This is so good too

§ ¤¤ Lost and Found by Chatterbox Angel

§ ¤¤ Naming the Truth by AkoyaMizuno

§ ¤¤ Just Kid'ding Around by Renkin-chan

§ ¤¤ I Didn't Mean For This to Happen by Madame of all Manga

§ ¤¤ Stolen without Intention by Cheshire XIII

§ ¤¤ Keeping the Boy by Alice The Walker

§ ¤¤ Hosting Options by llamaglamasama = Shinichi is head of a science company which might deal with genetics… Genetically Kaito/Shinichi clone/baby?

§ ¤ Kimi ga Oikaketa Yume by Shimegami

§ ¤ Clover Boyfriend by Kuroneko000

§ ¤ Our Story by moved to aceoftwos

§ ¤ Bloody Secrets by Mai-chan63 =#MakeKaitoIntoAPhantom. Seriously, Shinichi became a Vampire and Heiji into a Werewolf so naturally a Phantom Thief should become a Phantom.

§ ¤ Abuse and Comfort by Shingo-sama = Actually put up for adoption

§ ¤ Oretachi no Monogatari by Alasse aka KiraLacus Forever

§ ¤ Managing a Detective by raziella

§ ¤ Unfulfilled, Unbound, Rekindled by KurobaSeiko

§ ¤ Why I Love You (Rewrite) and Why I Love You by moved to aceoftwos

§ ¤ Captive Of Midnight's Hold by CsillaDream

§ ¤ Take Me Out To Dinner by moved to aceoftwos

§ ¤ OffBalance by bart4nat

§ ¤ Finding Pandora by Miracle or Magic = Shinichi becomes a girl but whoever continues it should turn Shinichi back before they get together.

§ ¤ In the Moonlight by kyrilu

§ ¤ The Phantom Thief, The Detective, And Pandora by Hikaru-009 = Yeah… Kaito's definately Pandora

§ ¤ Flower Petals by kyrilu = Only up to chapter 5… IDK what's happening in 6 or 7

§ ¤ Taboo Love by NekoEddo

§ ¤ ‼ Secrets and Feelings Revealed by Nightmare Knight Zero

§ ¤ ‼ My Secret After School by Nightmare Knight Zero

§ ¤ ‼ Ballroom Facade by DarkForbidden-Love

§ Kimi ga Oikaketa Yume by Shimegami

§ NekoToxin092819 by ghost-alchemist09

§ Secrets by xxKazuki-Chanxx

§ The Wrath of Heaven by Chatterbox Angel

§ Second Chances (remake) by KurobaSeiko

§ Tales of Warring Nations by Asagi Tsuki

§ Combining Theivery and Deductions by Raipai

§ Equals by alpacaa-cat

§ Blind Date by Kaito Kuroba's Mistress

§ L'amour Club Cyprus by Stearl

§ Trade by Butterfly Knot

§ Party Animal by damn-aesthetic

§ Just a Kid by FluffyDoom27

§ The Unstoppable Kids by FluffyDoom27

§ Behind the Night by 2546

§ Falling in Love by Kiko-tan

§ Cendrellic Juliet by YukiSkye

§ Bloodhound by White Mage Koorii

§ Dark Moon by shadowsky16

§ The Journey To Save A Princess by SilvCyanide

§ Wait and See Until Jealousy by TheBlackShadow

§ Dearly Beloved by House O'Bones

§ The Sands of Time by whitedoyle

§ A Trail In The Forest by Samila1223

§ For you I will by A Green Crayon

§ Another Me by saphirerose421

§ Gentleman Thieves by rachello344

§ Memories of a God: Lucky Star by Hayashi Yuri = Small plot problems

§ Already Parted by starsinjars

§ Visit to Our Memories by azturpealean

§ Facing Destiny by Chatterbox Angel

§ Bloody Heaven by MinawaAsuka

§ In the Footsteps of Others by Nechangi = Read the first fanfic first (OFAW) and DNAngel (DarkxDaisuke forever) It's a crossover

§ Lights! Camera! Action! by WhiteVeil

§ In Good Times and Bad by tarsido

§ Touch Communication by tarsido = The angst is strong in this one

§ Prank Mishap by CsillaDream

§ Lovers Rose by Rose-Of-Pandora

§ Of the Thief that Stole His Heart by three-fiftysix

§ A World of Irony by KurosakuMitsuki

§ The Server by pyupew

§ Happy Ending by EsTeLweNadia

§ Between those Months by The Neo Productions

§ Into Your Arms by IntoAnotherWorld

§ Where Angels Fear to Tread by LydsiMcKay

§ Teitan High School Host Club by Shimizu Hikaru

§ Wildcard by Light In The Void

§ All In by SilverScarecrow

§ Pandora's Will by Ashrel Fury = The author planned on going to the Kingdom Hearts universe. Just know that you will not be forgiven if you make it Sora x Riku. Sora x Roxas forever!

§ Recovering the Self by tess4aria

§ A thief's Detective by KurobaSeiko

§ Kaito runs into a very sexy detective by Cpt-Abfall

§ Criminal Intent by Xialdon

§ I Promise by YaniTenshiKoi

§ Just Another Heist by Zygotic Adipose

§ Surprising Complications by Shingo-sama = WARNING: M-preg and threesome w/ Heiji (I prefer Saguru)

§ Floral Delights by Alice The Walker

§ ‼ The light of my life by knight-of-the-night

§ ‼ Divine by Gallifreyan Annihilator

Hikaru: The rest have some potential to be updated.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru: New chapter!

Kaito: We're back! So happy you could join us.

Shinichi: Konichiwa.

Kaito: I'm suprised one of us are not locked up. Didn't you do that in your first story?

Hikaru: Too much work to gain ownership over you guys. And I'm laaaaaaazy. See how my words got stuck on the A key.

Kaito: If he did own us, it would ba a nightmare 'cause he's too lazy to actually think of stuff. And we would have no fans. Too dirty. Too much s*x and no substance or story. Also only two chatacters. Me and Shin-chan.

Hikaru: Hey! That's not all I would make it... Although... it would be too messy.

Shinichi: On with the story!

Hikaru: I give up on stopping them from saying that... I was distracted...

* * *

Chapter 2

Kaito woke up to soft singing.

 _Where am I?_

He looked up to see... Hikaru smiling and singing? The Ice Prince did not smile. But after he blinked his eyes Hikaru was still there.

Hikaru looked at him.

"You awake? I told you to be more careful. Seems it wasn't enough."

The memories came rushing back.

"Is this what you meant? Why aren't I dead?"

Hikaru produced small mirror out of nowhere.

"That poison has a 0.001% survival rate. If you survive there are some... interesting sideeffects."

Kaito stared at the reflection of an 8-year-old. Then everything clicked.

"Tantei-kun is actually meitantei-kun?!" (A/N: The "mei" in front means great, hence "great detective)

Hikaru nodded.

"That man, Vodka, is an agent of the same organization chasing you. All operatives of the Black Organization have names of Alcohols. He and his Aniki, Gin, was caught by Kudo-kun doing illegal dealings. As a result, they knocked him out and forced the drug onto him. His identity is a secret to all but few in order to protect him."

"Wait, you said that all the names were Alcohols. Snake's not an alcohol. And how do you know so much?"

"Snake is short for Snakebite, a Mexican cocktail drink. All under him have animal names like Spider. This is in place in order to take people off of their tail. Did you really think there were two underground organizations in Tokyo?"

Hikaru then grinned

"As for how I know, I know everything. I'm a God." (A/N: I told y'all!)

He then proceded to grow wings.

Kaito just blinked and stared.

-§-§-§-

Hikaru used Kaito's voice to make several calls to Aoko, Kaito's mom, Chikage, and family friend, Jii-san, in order to arrange his disapearance. Kaito was slowly getting used to the Ice Prince's not so icy demeanor.

"Where is my wound if I got shot?"

"I healed you."

"Wait, is that creepy Haibara kid also someone who consumed the poison."

"She was born into the organization. She was a genius scientist who helped work on the Apotoxin, but betrayed them when her sister died. She consumed the poison in hopes of suicide, but ended up surviving. She was picked up by Hiroshi Agasa Hakase and is now working on the antidote for Kudo-kun. She only has a temporary antidote for now, but don't bet on it. The more you use it, the more your body gains immunity and the chances of the permanent antidote working decreases. Besides, changing hurts."

Kaito gaped, but decided to continue questioning for now.

"If you're a God couldn't you reverse this or erase the Black Org?"

"Law of Balance. My power is too strong. If I were to act directly, more terrible consequences could happen. Just like the Butterfly Effect of Time Travel. Say you head to the past and step on a single bug. That bug could have been the food for a starving frog. That starving frog could have been food for your desperate ancestor. That frog would die without that bug. Without that frog your ancestor would have died effectively erasing off your blood line... The calculations for my action are too erratic. Besides, fate has put you in this position to take down the organization."

After that morbid monologue, he turned around.

"You're staying with the Mouris as Conan's twin brother who followed their parents in America. Head to the Hakase's house besides the Kudo mansion, but don't go in. I'm leaving then. See you soon! Ja ne!"

(A/N: Hakase means professor and Ja ne is an informal "bye")

Hikaru disapeared in an instance leaving a dumbfound Kaito with several cell phones.

"Ok? What did he mean by 'see you soon?'"

-§-§-§-

Kaito waited outside Hakase's house.

When he saw the bespectacled not-kid, he tackled him.

"This is your fault!"

Conan felt confused. He had recieved a call from Haibara telling him, she wanted to see him at her lab (A/N: guess who it actually was). If she needed him, why didn't she tell him this morning at school. When he got there, he was tackled by a boy.

"What are you talking about?"

Conan looked up to see an identical face to his own.

"Because I looked like you I got attacked by a man named Vodka, Shinichi! He forced me the APTX poison to silence me because he already shot me."

Conan stopped at the mention of his name.

"How do you know I'm Shinichi?"

Kaito just grinned his KID grin.

"Because a friend told me. He told me to head to you―"

The grin made Conan connect the dots to the mystery boy's identity. The grin. A certain kaitou that managed pass the security with his face.

"―meitantei."

Conan hissed.

"KID what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because it is your fault I'm poisoned. Take resposibility. You are now my twin."

Conan coughed.

"You can't decide that on your own!"

Kaito just grinned.

"The person who told me who you were decided that for me. Come on in, he must have been the one to call you here. We can't discuss this outside."

-§-§-§-

They headed to the Kudo mansion. Conan opened the door and headed to the library.

(A/N: IDK where Subaru/Shuichi is right now. He should be in the mansion, but...)

"Sit somewhere."

Conan found his favourite chair and Kaito followed, sitting down on a chair near Conan's.

"Explain."

Kaito grinned and produced a yellow rose.

"I forgot to intruduce myself. Kuroba Kaito, magician extrordinaire at your service Kudou Shinichi."

Conan was shocked at learning KID's name so easily.

"Aren't you scared I will use this against you?"

The theif's smile faltered and he turned serious.

"I trust you. You're the only one that understands having a double life. Not being able to be with the one you love due to your second identity. You see the one you love everyday, unable to say anything."

Conan was stunned at the sincere show of emotions he was not used to from the theif.

"Then why are you KID?"

Kaito smiled sadly.

"It started with another theif. My mother was Phantom Lady. She would steal paintings that are counterfiet and reveal them to the public. One day she got into too much trouble and had to retire. My father met my mother by saving her. He created KID to protect her. As a showman, he made each heist spectacular. When he felt that Phantom Lday was off the hook, he would retire. He was about to retire when the Black Organization got to him."

He heard Conan audibly gasp.

"They had heard about his reputation of being able to break into anywhere and steal anything. They wanted him to find a mystical gem rumored to grant immortality, Pandora. It was supposed to glow red under the moonlight and cry tears of immortality thousand years when a certain meteor passes. He refused, of course, but started to steal gems in order to keep them out of the Black Organization's hands. When he found it, he would destroy it or hide it where noone could find. The Black Org found him and erased him when he was doing a show. It was my eighth birthday. I watched him as the stage burst to flames."

A single tear rolled out of his indigo eye.

"It was passed off as an accident. But my father doesn't make mistakes. Several years ago I stumbled into where he kept his KID equipment and found his secret. Because of this, I gave up on being with my childhood friend. She hates KID because KID keeps pulling her father away."

Conan was shocked. He could only whisper.

"And so you're trying to lure them out, while keeping the gem out of their hands. But why would they go for a mythical gem? I mean magic doesn't exist. It's stupid."

"Doesn't matter if it's fake or not, they've killed people for it."

The magician then broke out grinning like the heavy atmosphere never existed.

"Besides I have a witch in my class. She predicted your arrival and once used a voodoo doll on my when she got mad at me. Imagine pulling a heist, all the while there is a stabbing pain in various parts of your body. And I've met another magical being. He was the one who guided me to you. I would have freaked out if he was not there."

Conan was thankful for the change in atmosphere.

"Fine, so what are your plans now."

Kaito grinned.

"Well the one who told me to come here told me I'm now your twin, so I'm now your twin."

Conan stared at him for a moment.

"I give up, besides it is my fault you are here, as you said. So what's the story."

Around Kaito, you could feel the air brighten up.

"I am your younger twin that was travelling with your parents at the time. I was missing my brother so I decided to stay with you."

Conan noted that down.

"And your name."

Kaito thought for a moment.

"Edogawa Arthur. Seeing your name, you must have panicked and said that name off of the top of your head. For the name, you used Edogawa Ranpo and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. You must have said your parents like Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and named you after him. Naturally my name should reflect that."

Conan stared at him.

"You could actually make a really good detective."

Kaito grinned embarassed.

"That's some high praise coming from you."

Conan stared at the embarassed theif. In wonder.

"You're actually flattered? I thought you hated detectives."

Kaito returned to his grin.

"Of course not. Hakuba is a stuck up Brit and tantei-han is a hot headed, rash detective. But you're fun and better than both of them."

(A/N: Hattori Heiji is tantei-han. Han comes from the Osaka-ben for san.)

Conan blushed.

"Are we through?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, or should I say see you again, Edogawa Arthur."

"Doyo ni (Likewise) Conan-niisan"

They shook on it.

* * *

Omake

"Our parents knew heach other?"

"Yeah Shin-chan. My father taught your mother the art of disguise and acting. Your father was my father's rival and I think Yuusaku-kun knew Tou-san's secret."

"Don't call me Shin-chan."

"Nope!"

"Urgh."

"I've met your mother before. I offered her a rose and called her 'Obaa-san' (Old lady). She pinched my cheek and told me to call her 'Onee-san'."

"Sounds like her."

Both boys laughed while drinking their drinks.

* * *

Hikaru: That was a long chapter.

Shinichi: Yeah, but it was good.

Kaito: Yay!

Hikaru: Time to set up the meeting!

Kaito: Yay!

Shinichi: See you next time!

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Hikaru: I'm back!

Kaito: Let us hear some applause

 ***Silence***

Kaito: Fine, be that way. Shin-chan, why didn't you clap.

Shinichi: I thought you were including me in 'us.'

Kaito: Fine, but you clapping is better than nothing.

Shinichi: Whatever. Just be glad that Hikaru does not own us. He can't afford us, so he can't do anything to us. He also can't stop me from sayin this: Here's the chapter.

Hikaru: Hey!

* * *

Chapter 3

Several things had to be wrapped up before they could head to the Mouri residence.

They first called Haibara not to be suprised when there was a "new twin" joining their class. She did not ask for any details which Arthur was grateful for.

"Hey, Haibara. Don't be shocked when you meet someone looking exactly like me transfering to our class tomorrow. His name is Edogawa Arthur."

"OK."

Next they used Conan's voice changing bowtie to call Teitan Elementary about the new transfer student.

"You have got to give me a set of your gadgets one day."

"And add to your own?"

"I'll give you a copy of mine."

"I'll think about it."

With several other calls, they wrapped everything up. Shinichi forgot to call his parents about the new situation. This would come back later to bite him in the butt.

-§-§-§-

They got prepared to enter the Mouri residence.

When they reached the front porch, there was a small suitcase with a note attached to it.

They both approached it carefully and read the note.

This will be helpful to you, Edogawa Arthur.

-Hikaru

Arthur looked around questioningly.

Sensing Arthur's movement Conan looked at him.

"Someone you know?"

Kaito nodded his head.

"Yeah. He's the other magical being that I told you about. I never choose the name until we were in your library. How did he know?"

Conan frowned at his twin.

"That is strange."

Kaito just shrugged.

"He did say he was a so called god."

A ball dropped abruptly out of the sky. Attatched to it was another note.

I am a God with a capital 'G'.

They just stared at the note.

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know."

They then proceded to open the suitcase. Inside they found some childrens clothes and all of Arthur's KID gadgets. Of course there was third note on the gadgets.

Just in case :)

In the corner, they found some poster papers rolled up.

They opened it to find several Okino Yoko posters.

To bribe Mouri-ojisan. I'll send you some more when you run out.

Knowing how that man acted towards "brats," these bribes would be useful. Really useful.

"Whats up with him and notes?"

Another ball come from above and bonked Arthur on the head.

You asked for it. Another note. See you soon.

"How does he do that?"

"..."

-§-§-§-

They headed over to the Mouri agency with the suitcase in tow. There they knocked on the door.

Ran was the one who answered the door.

"Conan, welcome ba― What? Two of you?

Arthur flashed her his best 'gentleman's smile' and produced a yellow rose.

"Nice to meet you Ran-neesan. Conan-niisan has told me a lot about you. My name is Edogawa Arthur, amatuer magician and Conan-niisan's younger twin. I came here because I missed being with Conan-niisan. Can I stay here with him? Our parents have already arranged my transfer into Conan-niisan's class."

Ran blushed and accepted the rose.

"Nice to meet you Arthur-kun. Of course you can stay with us. Why didn't you tell me you had a twin, Conan-kun?"

 _Maybe because he didn't exist until a moment ago?_

"I forgot to tell you and it never came up, Ran-neesan."

Ran then smiled and turned to Arthur.

"That is a unique name for a Japenese person. I remember Conan-kun telling me that his parents were fans of Doyles. Is that where your name came from."

Kaito grinned.

"Indeed Ran-neesan."

Ran turned back into the agency and yelled.

"Otou-san! Conan-kun's twin, Arthur-kun, will be staying with us from now on!"

Kogoro yelled back.

"Another one of those brats? Don't let him stay here."

Arthur decided to start crying.

"Mouri-ojisan doesn't want me! He doesn't want me to be with my twin! He wants me to Die!"

Ran immediately bacame angry and broke a section of the nearby wall with a punch.

"I was telling you, not asking for permision. Look what you made him do!"

Arthur maintained his fa _ç_ ade, but internally sweatdropped.

Ran led them inside to meet the 'Sleeping Kogoro.' Kogoro's face was white as he looked at the hole in the wall of the agency.

Kaito produced a poster from seemingly nowhere and handed it to him tearfully.

"For you Mouri-ojisan."

Kogoro turned to look.

"I don't need anything from a bra― Thank you very much. You know Ran this kid can stay. He's good."

Kogoro then proceded to run off into his bedroom to supposedly place the poster with his colection of other Yoko items.

Ran turned to look curiously at the two boys.

"What did you give him?"

Both boys grinned at her and replied in unision.

"Just a Okino Yoko poster!"

Ran looked at them dumbfound and shook her head. As she was leaving the boys heard a small grumble.

"Should have known seeing his reaction. Arthur, that boy knows how to bribe."

Both boys just snickered.

Conan turned to Arthur.

"How did you hide such a big poster?"

Arthur gave him his signature KID grin.

"Magician's secret my dear tantei-kun~"

-§-§-§-

They were settled down into a new room with a shared futon as Kogoro's room would be too small to fit all three of them.

Kaito snickered again.

"I never knew you had such a mischievious side. You were snickering with me when he took the poster."

Shinichi just looked at him.

"Just because I don't show it doesn't mean I don't have one."

"Clich _é._ "

"... Tomorrow's a school day isn't it."

"Yeah. We should go to bed."

Arthur turned to Conan and hugged him catching Conan by suprise. He tighted his hold on the small chibi-tantei.

"Thanks for trusting me Shin-chan."

"Of course I would trust you, silly thief. It's nothing."

He kissed Conan on the cheek and Conan blushed.

"All right. Good night Shin-chan."

"Good night Kaito."

* * *

Omake 1

In Kogoro's room.

"My Yoko-chan! What a wonderful poster. That Arthur kid is a really good person."

"Tou-san. Stop messing with your Yoko things. Kaa-san won't get together with you again if you don't."

"Who cares about that woman. I should trat Arthur well from now on."

Ran sighed disapointedly

* * *

Omake 2

In the Edogawa's room.

"I need to tell Mouri-chan about my allergy to finny things!"

"Finny things?"

"Yeah finny things!"

"As in fish maybe"

"Do not utter that word in my presence! Take it back!"

"You're ichthyophobic. KID is ichthyophobic."

"Shut up!"

"I'll remeber that."

Arthur left to tell Ran about his "allergy to finny things"

* * *

Hikaru: And that's the chapter. Shinichi seems to have stopped fighting Kaito when Kaito calls him Shin-chan.

Shinichi: That thief always gets what he wants doesn't he? Like my heart.

Kaito: Awww. You're as sweet as ever Shin-chan.

Hikaru: Get a room you two!

Kaito: We already have one and you share a room with us.

Hikaru: Urgh. Anyways, when will Shinichi start calling Kaito Kai-chan? Read on to find out.

Shinichi: What is this, an advertiesment:

Kaito: Make sure to like, comment and subscribe!

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru: New chapter and announcement!

I need murders! The story will require a case and I need a well planned murder. Also this will allow me to tell if my readers are secretly homocidal. Please write the logic, clues and all the other things that are needed in a classic Conan case. Serial killers are fine, but would be harder to implement into the story. If you want to write it out yourselves, you can choose characters. Just make sure Arthur and Conan are both there and due to Arthur's genius, he turns out to be actually a good detective.

Shinichi: Now note that he will never own us.

Kaito: Yup!

Hikaru: Hey! I definately will! After I take over the world by killing... **mumbles**

Shinichi: On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4

It was the first day of school for Arthur all over again.

Conan and Arthur headed for the Teacher's room. Sumiko Kobayashi greeted them at the door.

"Konichiwa, Conan-kun. You must be Arthur-kun. Your parents called me and told me you would be coming. This year is strange. Conan had already transfered to our class along with Ai-chan and now there are two new transfer students."

 _Two?_

They both looked around and Arthur saw a familiar face grinning and snickering at them at them. The face of a certain Ice Prince and self-proclaimed God only a lot younger than before.

"Hikaru?! What are you doing here?"

Kobayashi-sensei looked at both of them in suprise.

"You know him already?"

Arthur nodded.

"He was in my old class back in America."

Kobayashi-sensei nodded.

"So I don't have to introduce you two."

She then left them to prepare for the class.

Arthur glared at the Ice Prince and Conan glanced at him.

"Arthur, you know him?"

"Yeah, he's the one who sent me to you."

Hikaru walked up to them and stook out his hand.

"Ri Hikaru. Nice to meet you Conan."

Conan took his hand.

Arthur looked at him questioningly.

"Why are you here? Is this what you meant by 'see you soon?' And how did you shrink?"

Hikaru just looked at him and tsked.

"Are you really asking me those questions? You are a genius like dear Conan so, use your brain. My dear Arthur, have you forgotten? I was in your class this past year. Why do you think I was there in the first place? And about your second question..."

Conan and Arthur gasped as Hikaru's eyes started to glow various colours.

"I am a God. Don't forget that I can take any form I want."

The glow stopped and Kaito ventured to ask him a question.

"You transfered to Ekoda to watch over me didn't you?"

Hikaru smiled.

"Come on, we don't want to be late."

He continued after another thought.

"After all, it is your first day of school Arthur."

With that, he turned and left with the icy demeanor, he was known for in Ekoda High.

-§-§-§-

Conan went to his seat first.

The class was buzzing with exitement. The Shounentantei-dan immediately approached Conan.

Ayumi piped up first. (A/N: For some reason, I think she is always first.)

"Conan-kun! Did you hear about the new students? Maybe they can join us!"

Conan just smiled like a certain phantom thief.

"Maybe I have maybe I haven't."

The two boys became suspicious and started whispering to each other.

Before they could question Conan, Haibara interupted them.

"Guys, get to your seats. Kobayashi-sensei is coming."

The Shounentantei-dan returned to their seats disappointed. Kobayashi-sensei them walked in.

"Minna! Please welcome two new students!"

(A/N: Minna means everyone)

Said two new students walked in and stood at the front of the class and whispers began.

"Hey, doesn't he look like Conan-kun?"

"Yeah!"

"Who are they?"

"Who's the other one?"

"They look dreamy."

Hikaru stepped up first with the same icy demeanor he showed in Ekoda. With a bow, he intorduced imself.

"Ri Hikaru. Please take care of me."

Next, Arthur stepped up with visible enthusiasm.

"Edogawa Arthur, younger twin of Conan and my life is MAGIC"

Arthur snapped and suddenly candy and choclate started raining on everybody's desks save Haibara and Conan's. Haibara's desk was rained with Asphodels and Conan's with tiger lilies, peonies and cofee cans, pure black.

(A/N: Asphodels = Respect, Tiger Lilies and Peonies = Happiness and Prosperity for Families).

Everyone was awed and even Conan was stumped as to where the gifts had come from and how he had hid that number.

Conan looked down at his desk and felt a warm feeling at the meaning of the flowers and the consideration of his 'brother' towards his needs (ecreme want) of cofee.

Haibara cocked an eybrow at the meaning of her flowers.

 _Respect? Why would he respect me?_

(A/N: Because you're d mn scary and Kaito has done his research)

Arthur took a bow andhe whole class applauded.

Kobayashi-sensei was impressed.

"How did you do that Arthur?"

Arthur once again pulled his KID grin and clapped. A giftbox appeared on Kobayashi-sensei's desk.

"Magicians never tell their secrets."

-§-§-§-

Arthur ended up taking the seat next to Conan's and Hikaru took the back corner right behind Arthur.

Lunchtime came and everyone grabbed their bentos.

Arthur pulled Conan's desk to touch his.

"Come on! Let's eat!"

Conan realized he didn't have his bento with him.

"I didn't bring anything."

Kaito snapped and two bentos bigger than the ones that Ran usually packed for him appeared without the assistance of smoke. Kaito grinned.

"Don't worry about it. I got you covered."

Conan once again was stumped as the boxes appeared without anything obstructing vision and bags to put the boxes in.

"How? Nevermind. These aren't Ran's usual bentos. Where did you get them?"

Arthur blushed.

"I woke up early to cook this."

Conan opened the bento to find all of his favourite foods and another can of cofee. Once again, Conan was touched by the thoughtful gestures of the Magician.

"You didn't have to."

Then a sudden realization struck him and he whispered to Arthur.

"How did you know my favourites?"

Arthur sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

"I need to know everyone that I deal with at heists so I did some pretty intense 'research' on you as Kudo Shinichi when you appeared at my Clock Tower Heist, but you never showed up again. I researched some more when you came as Conan the first time."

Conan stared at him.

"That was you? At the clock tower?"

Arthur laughed.

"Yeah. You shot at me with a gun."

Hikaru tapped on their shoulders with a smile.

"Can I join you two?"

They nodded and Hikaru pulled a desk up to theirs, regaining his icy aura.

The Shounentantei-dan surrounded their island of desks. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta started asking questions while Haibara just stood to the side observing and analyzing them.

"Conan-kun, why didn't you tell us you had a twin?"

"Yeah! We shouldn't have to find out like this!"

Arthur just laughed.

"Of course he wouldn't talk about me. He would start missing me and be really sad. I wouldn't want Conan to be sad thinking about how I was in America and he was here. Although he enjoys it here he would miss me."

The Shounentantei-dan stopped complaining. Ayumi apologized.

"I'm sorry. We didn't think of that."

Arthur just laughed again, producing 4 yellow roses handing one to each.

(A/N: If you have not caught on, yellow roses mean friendship)

"It's fine. Not much people would think of that. You meant no harm. Come to think of it, you are Conan-niisan's friends. Nice to meet you all."

Of course, the Shounentantei-dan were amazed by the act of magic and accepted the roses.

Hikaru nodded at them.

"Hikaru. Please take care of me."

Ayumi spoke up again.

"Then you two should join us. We are the Shounentantei!"

Haibara handed Arthur a badge.

"Edogawa-kun's mother called earlier and Hakase already made one. Sorry Ri-kun, you'll have to drop by later to grab one."

Then she glanced at Hikaru making the two 'twins' realize that Hikaru must have made a visit to her earlier.

Hikaru nodded again.

"Arigatou. I'll drop by."

Arthur also thanked her. His smile was wide from the irony of the situation.

"Arigatou Haibara-san. Thanks for the badge."

Genta glanced at Conan's bento.

"Hey Conan! Isn't that bento bigger than usual?"

Conan rolled his eyes.

 _Of course he of all people would notice the discrepancy._

"Arthur woke up especially early to cook it for us."

Genta looked at Arthur.

"You can make bentos? You have to make me one!"

Arthur laughed and stuck out his tongue like a child.

"Conan-niisan is special. I only make bentos for him and myself."

Genta pouted but soon they were all (save Haibara and Hikaru) laughing throughout lunch.

-§-§-§-

Hikaru, Conan, Arthur and Haibara walked home together.

Haibara told them that Hikaru had already explained everything and handed Hikaru a badge.

As Haibara explained, Conan was thinking about how he was slowly becoming depressed. Noone understood him completely. Even those who knew his secrets. He was becoming tired of having to hide. Being someone else. Then Kaito/Arthur came along. He understood. He had come into his life and made sure he smiled. Arthur had gone out of his way to make the day special to him. Conan did not have to act as someone else in front of him.

They reached the Mouri agency where they parted.

Hikaru turned to them.

"I leave hear."

Then his form shimmered and disappeared.

Haibara just stared into the empty space.

"How? That's not possible!"

Conan shook his head.

"There is much you don't know yet."

Arthur then dragged Conan into the Agency.

""Ja ne!""

They walked up the steps while whispering.

"How was your first day? You're really good at this."

"Don't forget who you're talking to. Plus I like making others smile. Acting childish often achieves that. I'm a master of being childish."

"Of course you are, of course you are."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"What I said."

"You're mean Conan-niisan!"

"Hahaha!"

"..."

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"For making my favourite foods. For making my day brighter. For being there for me."

"... Your welcome. Come on. Let's go in."

They walked up the stairs into the agency.

* * *

Omake

A meeting between student and teacher.

"Nice to meet you. You're Hikaru-kun right?"

 **Nods Silently**

"Okay. Let's meet the other transfer student."

 **Nods again as Conan and Arthur enters**

"Here they are!"

 **Hikaru leaves and talks the two**

"What's with the difference in attitude?" **Sniffles**

Kobayashi-sensei was having a hard time with the new student.

* * *

Hikaru: That's all! Like comment and subscribe!

Shinichi: How come you're all powerful?

Kaito: Yeah! That's not fair!

Hikaru: Hush! Anyways next chapter is heartbreak!

Shinichi: Heartbreak? What do you mean

Kaito: Of course your heartbreak! It needs to happen so that we can get together!

Shinichi: I forgot about that. I feel so sorry for Ran.

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Hikaru: New chapter and announcement!

I need murders! The story will require a case and I need a well planned murder. Also this will allow me to tell if my readers are secretly homocidal. Please write the logic, clues and all the other things that are needed in a classic Conan case. Serial killers are fine, but would be harder to implement into the story. If you want to write it out yourselves, you can choose characters. Just make sure Arthur and Conan are both there and due to Arthur's genius, he turns out to be actually a good detective.

Shinichi: Yeah, give him murderers. That's a good idea. He has plans to conquer the world by killing several people. Giving him murderers is not a good idea.

Kaito: The sarcasm is strong in this one.

Shinichi: If you did conquer the world, he would own us and we wouldn't be as famous. Anyways, here's the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

It was a regular day at school.

After the first day, they fell into a routine.

Arthur had gotten a copy of all of Conan's gadgets which he took apart and reassembled with glee. The image of Arthur taking apart the gadgets reminded him of his alias, KID. The bounce in his step and joy on his face closely resembled an actual child's.

Arthur would sneak out of bed to prepare a bento full of their favourite (healthy) foods. With Arthur and his incredible luck around, the murders that seemed to plague him had disappeared, though with his bad luck, Arthur's good luck was bound to be unable to push away a murder once in a while.

Everyday became brighter to Conan. School days seemed less boring.

They would go to school and Arthur would commence pranking everyone but Conan, Haibara and Hikaru. Arthur's pranks tended to not be extremely embarassing to the class as he took into consideration their age discrepency (with his real age). Sometimes he even managed to get Conan to join in on pranking. Like today.

The class had been learning simple math and both boys were bored to death at the questions. The fact that they were already geniuses in their own respective (highschool) classes amplified the dullness of the class. They had perfect scores in highschool all araound the board so both boys, especially Conan, enjoyed some other thing to do. Pranking.

They were both dressed in the same clothes and Arthur had his hair tamed and looking identical to Conan's.

Whenever Kobayashi-sensei would call on one of them they would answer the same thing at the exact same time, creating a slightly creepy effect. The class was holding their mouths trying not to laugh.

Conan found that he rather enjoyed messing with other people. The reactions were always enjoyable and it brought a smile to everyone's face.

Kobayashi-sensei pointed to the question on the board.

"Arthur, what is the answer to this question?"

Both of them answered at the same time after glancing at the board.

""4.""

Kobayashi-sensei shook her head.

"I knew Arthur was a prankster, but you, Conan? Could you stop this?"

They both tilted their heads.

""What do you mean? Are you going to stop me from being with Arthur?""

It was impressive realy as both of them were not actually twins. They did not have twin telepathy, but they were doing as well as the Hitachiin twins (A/N: Ouran Highschool Host Club reference).

Kobayashi-sensei just shook her head again.

-§-§-§-

The regular routine home consisted of Hikaru, Conan and Arthur walking the same direction, sometimes with one or more of the Shounentantei.

They were enjoying the silence of the walk home. Hikaru was on his phone as always (A/N: I actually don't have a phone), Arthur was practicing a trick and Conan was watching Arthur practice.

They had reached the agency and Hikaru disappeared like always.

They decided to wait outside for a minute as Arthur's trick could be dangerous if taken inside.

Conan happened to glance at the window to Poirot's and froze at what he saw. (A/N: remember, Poirot's is right below the Mouri Agency) Inside, Ran was sitting in the same stall as Hondo Eisuke. Hugging.

His mind blanked and he ran away, catching Arthur by suprise.

Arthur glanced at what had made Conan react so for a second before chasing after Conan.

The path that Conan's feet took brought them to the Kudo mansion. Conan's mind went on autopilot as he opened the door and ran to his old bedroom with Arthur hot on his heels. (A/N: Again, I don't know where Subara/Shuiichi is. He's not dead, I promise. Maybe on vacation or returned to the FBI?)

He threw is body onto his bed and started to sob into his pillows.

Conan felt gentle arms pulling him into a hug.

"Shhh Shinichi... It will be alright."

Then Arthur proceded to gently kiss (A/N: Still completely platonic) Conan's forehead.

"It will be all right. I always will if you need me."

Conan continued to sob.

"You'll get over it. My tantei-kun is extremely strong. He'll be able to get through this."

It took an hour before Conan finally calmed down. He stared into the other boy's eyes.

 _Were his eyes always so bright?_

"Thanks Kaito. I'm fine."

Arthur gave him a concerned eye.

"Are you sure? It took me a while to get over Aoko and even now I'm not sure I'm completely over her. I mean I still love only her. I know what you're going through, but I was the one who decided to let go first. You did not resolve yourself to move on yet. She just caught you by suprise here."

Conan smiled a bit.

"I had you, you know. You were here to support me. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here. Smother myself with the pillow?"

Arthur gave out a small laugh.

"I'll be here if you ever need me."

Arthur took his voice-changing bowtie and turned the dial to his and Shinichi's voice. Not only had they looked the same, they sounded exactly the same.

(A/N: They have the same voice actor. Duh.)

Conan turned curiously at him.

"What are you doing?"

Arthur held his hand out.

"Telling her to move on. Shinichi's phone."

Conan silently handed over the phone and Arthur dialed Ran's number. Conan could hear yelling from the other side. When the yelling stopped Arthur started to talk.

"Ran, you don't have to wait for me anymore. I don't even know when I can get back if I can at all."

Conan heard Ran try to say something when Arthur cut her off and hung up.

"Bye."

Conan put his head down.

"Thanks for calling for me. I don't know if I could have called her myself."

Arthur gave Conan a sincere smile. The most sincere since they had met.

"I told you, I'll always be there for you if you just call for me. I won't ever let you be alone when you need help."

Conan felt his heart speeding up.

 _What is this feeling?_

-§-§-§-

Ran was feeling tired. She was still waiting for Shinichi, but she wasn't able to see him for more than a day. It was getting too stressful for her. When she was taking care of Conan and Arthur, she was distracted, but at school she had no distractions.

Her mind would wander over to Shinichi.

Sonoko would yell about "that stupid detective otaku," but her mood never lifted.

That day, she recieved a call from Eisuke saying that he was coming back from America to visit.

They decided to meet at Poirot's.

She ended up pouring out her grief on the poor boy.

"I can't take it anymore! He's never there! I want him to come back already!"

She broke down to tears and Eisuke hugged her while trying to comfort her.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes before they broke apart and Ran apologized.

"Sorry for that. Thanks for that."

Eisuke chuckled, blushing.

"No problem."

They proceded to catch up for the next hour before she recieved a call from Shinichi. She excused herself outside before answering (yelling).

"You jerk! You never call or come to visit!"

After yelling her heart out for a while longer she heard his voice.

"Ran, you don't have to wait for me anymore. I don't even know when I can get back if I can at all."

Ran's blood ran cold.

"No! I can wai―"

She was cut off.

"Bye."

And the other side proceded to cut off. She slumped down on the wall sobbing.

What had gone wrong? She didn't do anything. He had even kissed her once (A/N: Most recent cannon chapter). The news said that it was KID at the scene, but Shinichi had called before and said that KID was only covering for him, because it would be dangerous if news of him being there was revealed. She still loved him so much.

When several minutes had passed and she still had not gone back in, Eisuke came out to find her crying again.

He just silently hugged her.

Several hours past before Ran shakily got up and headed home.

-§-§-§-

They headed home to the agency, silently walking hand in hand. They made it home and Arthur tucked Conan into the futon first.

He then cooked dinner for Conan as noone was home yet. He made sure to include all of Conan's favourite foods including cofee and lemon pie. He carefully set the food onto a tray and carried it on to Conan.

After they ate Conan immediately went to bed.

Arthur wrote a note for Ran to not wait for them as they went to bed early.

He then pulled the covers over himself and looked over Conan's face.

 _I hope he'll feel better in the morning. He looks so peaceful and cute right now. Wait, cute?_

He just shook off his thoughts and hugged Conan tight. He was lulled to sleep by Conan's soft breathing.

-§-§-§-

When morning came Conan awoke with Arthur still by his side. He smelled the food and realized that Arthur had indeed woken early as usual but decided to return to bed so that he would not wake alone. He blushed at the thought, though he could not place why.

He pondered the previous day's events and was shocked to realize, that he did not feel the same pain as before. His feelings for Ran had converted to that of towards a sister. Yesterday's pain only came from the shock of the only one he had ever thought of marrying being with someone else.

Everyone's claim that they were destined to be together made him start to believe it himself. He had not realized the feelings were no longer there. They would not have been happy together.

He wouldn't have been able to make Ran happy.

While he was saddened at the loss, he was happy that he avoided hurting both of them.

Arthur started to stir.

"Kai-chan, you're awake?"

Arthur looked up and kissed him on the forehead.

"Are you okay today? What's with the nickname?"

Conan blushed.

"I'm fine. It's nothing. Get up, we need to go."

He ran to the door, but turned before he exited.

"Thanks for yesterday."

* * *

Omake

In a certain God's home.

"Finally. It's progressing."

"..."

"I'm alone! How is this omake going to work? It needs two people!"

"..."

The God continued to break the fourth wall.

* * *

Hikaru: Yeah, it was all a misunderstanding. Still, Conan has realized he never had any feelings towards her. Love is coming!

Kaito: Yeah, in 10 chapters or so.

Hikaru: Hey! Don't reveal my plans! Besides, how did you know. I didn't even plan it yet.

Shinichi: But with you writing this, it will go on and on without progressing.

Hikaru: I resent that. It will be soon.

Kaito: Promise?

Hikaru: Promise.

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Hikaru: New chapter and announcement!

I need murders! The story will require a case and I need a well planned murder. Also this will allow me to tell if my readers are secretly homicidal. Please write the logic, clues and all the other things that are needed in a classic Conan case. Serial killers are fine, but would be harder to implement into the story. If you want to write it out yourselves, you can choose characters. Just make sure Arthur and Conan are both there and due to Arthur's genius, he turns out to be actually a good detective.

Shinichi: He needs still needs murderers. And there is already a murder this chapter.

Hikaru: Anyways, if I owned you guys I would sue any fanfiction writer who writes that a story is a two-shot in the summary, but leaves the story uncompleted.

Kaito: Did you just read something like that? Is that why you are so pissed?

Hikaru: Phantom Thief by _Ashrel Fury_! At the end of it, there was a note that the update would be "tomorrow!" It was posted Mar 25, 20 **12**. Die Ashrel Fury, Die!

Shinichi: While he's tracking down that author, here's the story.

* * *

Chapter 6

There were subtle changes in their daily routine. Conan would start to call Arthur "Kai-chan" when they were alone. They both realized the other was really important to them. They would subconsciously yearn for the touch of the other and find themselves holding hands or another form of contact. When they realized, they would split apart and blush.

Only Hikaru and Haibara seemed to notice the change. The first would secretly laugh at them while Haibara smirked.

Ran seemed to be more distant whenever they saw her which confused both of them. What would have made her act this way. She was the one who moved on first so it shouldn't have been the call.

Arthur, Conan and Hikaru were undoubtedly very handsome to the 8-year-olds. Arthur's charisma and Hikaru's regal and cold aura quickly stole the hearts of any girls in the class that did not have a crush on Conan and his matureness.

Another change that happened to the routine.

Conan started having voice lessons.

Usually, the kids would play instruments in music class. Conan and Arthur quickly mastered any instrument they played. Conan was exceptionally good at the Violin while Arthur could play the piano as well as Conan could play the violin.

(A/N: I thought the piano would fit Kaito. Not only is it black and white (monochrome like most of KID's outfit), he's got magician's hands. There are also a lot of Piano/Violin duets they could play together.)

However came the dreaded day when the instrument of the class was the voice. Even Conan could not escape it.

While Arthur knew about Conan's lack of relative pitch through his 'investigations,' he had forgotten due to Conan's perfect pitch and perfection in every other instrument.

All the students sang one by one, a song of their choice.

When it was Arthur's turn, he sang his rendition of "This is Me" by Keala Settle.

(A/N: I recommend everyone to go to youtube to listen to it right now or go watch the movie)

 _I'm not a stranger to the dark_

 _Hide away, they say_

 _'Cause we don't want your broken parts_

 _I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars_

 _Run away, they say_

 _No one will love you as you are_

 _But I won't let them break me down to dust_

 _I know that there's a place for us_

 _For we are glorious_

 _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_

 _I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_

 _I am brave, I am bruised_

 _I am who I'm meant to be, this is me_

 _Look out 'cause here I come_

 _And I'm marching on to the beat I drum_

 _I'm not scared to be seen_

 _I make no apologies, this is me_

 _Another round of bullets hits my skin_

 _Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in_

 _We are bursting through the barricades_

 _And reach above the sun (we are warriors)_

 _Yeah, that's what we'll become_

 _Won't let them break me down to dust_

 _I know that there's a place for us_

 _For we are glorious_

 _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_

 _Gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_

 _I am brave, I am bruised_

 _I am who I'm meant to be, this is me_

 _Look out 'cause here I come_

 _And I'm marching on to the beat I drum_

 _I'm not scared to be seen_

 _I make no apologies, this is me_

 _...This is me_

 _And I know that I deserve your love_

 _There's nothing I'm not worthy of_

 _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_

 _I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_

 _This is brave, this is proof_

 _This is who I'm meant to be, this is me_

 _Look out 'cause here I come (look out 'cause here I come)_

 _And I'm marching on to the beat I drum (marching on, marching, marching on)_

 _I'm not scared to be seen_

 _I make no apologies, this is me_

 _I'm gonna send a flood_

 _Gonna drown them out_

 _(...this is me)_

At the end of the song everyone was stunned at the perfection and passion of his singing. The emotion made Conan wonder what in the thief's seemingly happy-go-lucky life would make him feel like an outcast.

Only when Arthur grinned and took a very large bow at the end of the song was the crowd jolted from their shock and began clapping.

Conan's turn came next.

"Conan, come on sing!"

Conan shook his head violently.

"No!"

Arthur gave Conan a irresistable pout and wrapped his arm around Conan. Conan blushed without knowing why.

Haibara covered a laugh.

With the pout that Arthur gave Conan, Conan gave up and started singing.

And everyone, but Hikaru and Haibara (who already had noise cancelling headphones on) promptly covered their ears.

After that disaster, Arthur swore to teach Conan how to sing no matter what.

"Conan! I'm giving you lessons!"

Conan shook his head violently.

"I'm terrible at singing. It won't work."

Arthur once again pouted.

"You won't know until you try!"

Conan sighed in defeat.

Ayumi rushed to hug him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ayumi will help."

An indescribable feeling filled Arthur and he politely declined help.

(A/N: Jealousy)

Their lessons were daily at the Kudo mansion.

Arthur was a really good teacher, being a master at manipulating his voice.

Conan eventually could sing beautifully, although it had taken several months to get to that point.

Arthur cackled at the thought of Kudo Shinichi returning with perfect singing abilities to surprise all of his friends.

They continued the lessons in order to "maintain Conan's new ability" and enjoy a bit of "alone time" together. Their lessons were more peaceful and fulfilling than the rest of the day, but neither boy knew why.

And their days continued peacefully for a while more.

Finally the day came where the inevitable dead body found them.

-§-§-§-

They were walking home that day. Hikaru had unexpectedly broken routine to say that he had something to do, leaving them to walk alone home.

On the way home, they stopped by a cafe far away from Poirot's to avoid Bourbon.

Unexpectedly, they saw Kogoro at that very cafe.

The two snuck past Kogoro (it wasn't that hard) and ordered a coffee for Conan and a hot chocolate for Arthur.

Suddenly there was a scream from the bathroom ('cause doesn't the murder always happen in the bathroom). Conan sprung up to his feet with Arthur close behind.

They were greeted by the site of a man, dead and dripping blood from his throat.

Kogoro came up behind them.

"Oi, brats, what are you doing here?"

Just as he was about to drive his fists into their heads, Arthur produced another Okino Yoko poster out of his stash of bribe material while Conan called the cops.

Kogoro, pacified, ran to the door to block any entry or exit until the police arrived.

Arthur just rolled his eyes and stated under his breath.

"Too easy to manipulate."

Conan laughed grimmly.

Kogoro gathered all of the people in the cafe.

-§-§-§-

The police arrived 15 minutes later.

Mugure-keibu entered followed by Takagi-keiji. Megure-keibu looked at Conan.

"Shinigami-san (Death God), I haven't seen you in months."

Arthur popped up chuckling slightly and Megure-keibu and Takagi-keiji stared at the both of them.

"Who are you?"

"Edogawa Arthur, Conan's younger twin and magician extraordinaire."

He did not attempt anything big in order to not move the crime scene.

Megure-keibu just shook his head.

"I hope your luck is not as bad as your brother's."

Arthur just nodded.

"Of course. I am Lady Luck's favourite. Why do you think you haven't seen my brother in so long. Anyways, you've talked enough. Now is not the time to catch up. Do your job. The dead don't wait for someone to catch their murderers."

Embarrassed at being scolded by a "child," he rushed to the crime scene.

-§-§-§-

There were three people in the cafe at the time excluding Kogoro, the victim and the boys. In other words three suspects.

The first suspect was the waiter Tomura Akihiko.

The second was a regular female customer, Chi Hanako.

The third was a salaryman Kima Haruto.

The victim was a man Ichino Hajime who frequently quarrelled with Tomura-san. His neck was sliced and bled to death rather than an instantaneous death. Whoever killed him purposely caused torture rather than instant death.

Of course Kogoro went off accusing the waiter while hitting on the pretty lady.

Conan searched the crime scene for evidence while Arthur observed the suspects. Of course, as a master of disguise, he had perfected his observation skills to pick up any hidden emotions. His observation skills were as good as Conan's.

He noticed that Chi Hanako wore all red and continued to nervously touch her breasts. It also happened whenever the police mentioned the murder weapon. She moved slowly and carefully as if afraid to hurt herself.

 _She is related to the murder weapon._

He glanced over at Conan who had wrapped up his own investigations.

Conan looked at Arthur.

"I know the murder method, but I can't find the weapon. What do you have?"

Arthur deduced several things from that information.

"Chi-san hid the weapon in her bra. That's why she's moving so slowly. She hid it there so she wouldn't be searched."

They continued to investigate together and found the answer in a quarter of the time Conan usually took to deduce the killer with irrefutable evidence.

They tranquilized the usual target and "Sleeping Kogoro" came out.

"The killer is you! Chi Hanako!"

She had been a jealous ex-girlfriend. She took advantage of her short hair to pretend to be a boy, killing the man in the men's restroom.

"Sleeping Kogoro" drew the deduction to a close.

"You really are a bloody flower."

(A/N: Chi sounds like blood in japanese and Hanako means flower girl)

Kogoro woke some minutes later with no memories whatsoever of "his" deduction. He still managed to gloat about "his" new case solved.

Arthur just shook his head and Conan sighed.

-§-§-§-

The two boys managed to ditch Kogoro on the way home.

Conan thought back to the events of the day and laughed.

"I told you before, but you are a really good detective. We solved it in a quarter of the time it usually takes me to solve it. When we get our bodies back, do you want to open a private agency with me?"

Arthur actually seriously considered it.

"Maybe. Since it is a private agency, I would have no set schedule meaning I could still do magic shows as I always have dreamed to do."

Conan stared for a second before breaking out into a laugh.

"You actually seriously considered it. I was only joking. Well then partner, we need to plan for that then."

They headed home, pushing each other and joking around under the sunset.

* * *

Hikaru: I'm back, but I did not find the author.

Shinichi: Good, so I do not have to solve another murder.

Hikaru: Announcement! I AM BACK IN SCHOOL SO UPDATES WILL BE LESS FREQUENT

Kaito: I'll miss you.

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Hikaru: New chapter and announcement!

I need murders! The story will require a case and I need a well planned murder. Also this will allow me to tell if my readers are secretly homicidal. Please write the logic, clues and all the other things that are needed in a classic Conan case. Serial killers are fine, but would be harder to implement into the story. If you want to write it out yourselves, you can choose characters. Just make sure Arthur and Conan are both there and due to Arthur's genius, he turns out to be actually a good detective.

Kaito: Do it, I dare you.

Shinichi: Don't egg on the readers.

Kaito: Oh well. While Hikaru is busy doing school work, it will only be us.

Shinichi: Go on and read some… what's the word? Agst? And a short chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

Ran felt empty these days.

After Shinichi told her to move on, she still couldn't.

She thought back to his words.

 _Ran, you don't have to wait for me anymore. I don't even know when I can get back if I can at all._

She didn't do anything. He was just worried that she would wait too long. She could wait. It didn't matter what he had said, she could wait.

She couldn't let go yet.

-§-§-§-

Hondo Eisuke did not know what to do. Ran was crushed and he hadn't gone back to America to make sure she was okay.

His not so little crush on Ran never diminished. Even though that Kudo guy had told her to let go, she was still not letting go.

It hurt his heart so much to watch her like that.

Several days ago he was visited by a really handsome boy his age with wings.

That boy told him to start making moves on Ran because she still was hung up on Kudo. Kudo had already moved on.

He wasn't sure if the meeting was a dream or not, but the white feather beside his bed told him otherwise.

-§-§-§-

Ayumi was troubled.

She had a crush on Conan for a while now and all of the Onee-sans thought that they would get together.

Usually, when she made some sort of act of attraction (kissing his cheek or hugging), he was only embarrassed.

Now he seemed to be a little annoyed whenever she did it.

(A/N: Yeah, you're kissing him in front of his crush)

-§-§-§-

Haibara didn't quite know what to think of the new students and Conan.

She liked the magician well enough, but it seemed that him and Conan had a crush on each other. Both seemed oblivious to their own feelings though.

Hikaru, though.

He was illogical and did quite literally the impossible.

She was unable to see through him. The magician could put up an unreadable mask, but even he couldn't maintain it forever.

She stopped stressing over it.

At least she could play with Arthur and Conan.

-§-§-§-

Sonoko and (Masumi) Sera saw the change in Ran.

She seemed lifeless.

She would not tell them anything, but they knew something was wrong.

They didn't know what so they couldn't do anything.

* * *

Shinichi: Hope you enjoyed.

Kaito: Too… much… angst…

Shinichi: Hikaru left a message for y'all:

The Chapters will NOT be getting shorter because he is in school. This Chapter is just filler.

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Hikaru: New chapter and announcement!

I need murders! The story will require a case and I need a well planned murder. Also this will allow me to tell if my readers are secretly homicidal. Please write the logic, clues and all the other things that are needed in a classic Conan case. Serial killers are fine, but would be harder to implement into the story. If you want to write it out yourselves, you can choose characters. Just make sure Arthur and Conan are both there and due to Arthur's genius, he turns out to be actually a good detective.

Hikaru: Anyways, Shinichi and Kaito are grounded because they failed to have a disclaimer last chapter. I'm still busy for school so—

Shinichi: Here's the chapter!

Hikaru: You're Grounded! Get back (to the bed I tied you and Kaito onto)!

* * *

Chapter 8

After the case at the cafe, the boy's lives returned to an usual routine.

Sometimes, Arthur would sneak into the precinct and steal cold cases. They would solve it together for fun and return them with a note from Kudo Shinichi.

The police started to wonder if Shinichi had actually died like rumors stated and it was his ghost that was sending in the completed case files.

Arthur and Conan had gotten a good laugh out of the speculations of the police that they heard from the various bugs Arthur had decided to stick in the police station.

One rumor was worded that he had turned into a phantom. Arthur had a good laugh at that rumor. After all, one half of this "Kudo Shinichi" is a phantom (thief).

While looking at the case files, they started to see some patterns in all the cases that Arthur randomly chose. They all involved the murderer wearing black. Just came to prove that Lady Luck really did favour Arthur.

With this, the boys were a step closer to finding the Black Organization.

The boys once again came into contact with the FBI and Conan introduced Arthur to them.

Jodie, James and Camel were the ones that met up with them.

"Jodie-sensei, James-san, Agent Camel! This is my twin Arthur. I we have some more information for you."

The three agents listened to the new information and Jodie voiced a question.

"Cool kid, Arthur. How do you know all this?"

They just smirked and copied Jodie and Vermouth's favourite phrase.

""A secret is what makes a detective a detective.""

Conan then turned to Arthur and laughed at the irony of his statement.

Arthur noticed what he was laughing at and grinned.

When the FBI left, they were excited.

They had an area where BO operatives were prominent for some reason.

-§-§-§-

It had been half a year already with the Mouris. Summer had turned into fall and fall into winter.

Ran still acted strange whenever she was around, but it seemed that she was slowly returning back to normal. She would go out in that afternoon and not return until hours later.

It seemed that Hondo Eisuke kept on taking her out on outings.

Sonoko would complain.

"You're cheating on your husband!"

Ran would just stare at her strangely and turn away.

The Agasa-Hakase had decided to take the Shounentantei-dan on a vacation to a mountain resort.

They did not tell the Shounentantei which one so when they got there, Arthur was stunned.

It was the same ski slope that he had once gone down with Aoko as "KID and his bride."

He smiled fondly at the memory. Then he realized one thing. His heart did not hurt as it used to when he thought of Aoko. It was just a nostalgic memory with no lingering feelings.

He realized he had finally moved on.

But did that mean that someone had filled his heart, that he was in love?

Then his eyes landed on Conan's beautiful cerulean eyes and his heart started racing.

 _Were his eyes always so blue?_

Oh, he was in love with Conan, also known as Kudo Shinichi, even more than he had ever been in love with Aoko.

He realized that the idea did not disgust him.

He smiled softly at Conan.

-§-§-§-

Conan was dragged around by Arthur all day. Ayumi had tried to take Conan, but Arthur had spirited him away before she could latch onto Conan. Arthur skied while Conan snowboarded. Both were proficient in their choice transportation and Conan found himself mesmerized by the stunts that Arthur pulled.

They easily avoided the Shounentantei and skied without them.

They were at a restaurant right now. The rest of the Shounentantei were probably somewhere outside still skiing.

 _Arthur had dragged me into a restaurant and we are sitting across from each other on a dat—_

Conan stopped for a second.

 _Did I just think that?_

His heart started racing.

He gazed into those smiling indigo eyes as Arthur was talking animatedly.

 _Those eyes are brighter than amethysts._

He then realized.

He had the same feelings with Arthur, no Kaito, that Ran had given him.

No, not the same feeling. Even stronger by far.

He was in love with Kuroba Kaito.

That thief not only stole various precious gems, he also stole his heart.

-§-§-§-

After their little lunch date, they decided to master the slopes again.

As they exited the restaurant, they bumped into Hikaru.

Arthur was the first to react.

"What are you doing here?"

Hikaru smiled in a mysterious way.

"Come with me."

He brought them up the ski lift and led them down a hidden path. Both boys decided to follow him.

Hikaru stopped at a beautiful terrace overlooking the mountain that was covered in snow. From the terrace, one could see the sunset in all its glory. The terrace had a indoor viewing area made of glass with a heater inside.

The boys were both stunned at the sight.

They unhooked their boots from their respective modes of transportation and into the viewing area.

Both turned to where Hikaru was only to find he was gone, in his place a map of how to get back. On it, once again a note.

 _Take your time. I'll deal with the Shounentantei._

"Where'd he go?"

"Once again, I don't know."

They turned back to the sunset and sat down next to each other. For the next two hours, they sat there, enjoying each other's company as Shinichi and Kaito rather than Conan and Arthur.

The first stars started to come out accompanied with the full moon.

Kaito glanced at Shinichi.

"Shin-chan?"

The detective glanced at the thief.

"Hmmm? What's up Kai-chan?"

The thief made an uncertain face, so different from the usual confidence that he usually showed, worrying the detective.

Kaito gathered his courage.

"You know how I said I was in love with my childhood friend that looked exactly like Mouri-chan? And that I was trying to move on?"

Panic gripped the other boy's heart.

 _What if he's telling me that he won't let go? What if he noticed and is telling me to give up because he's straight? Is he going to leave me?_

Kaito continued.

"I think I've moved on. I think I'm in love with you. Madly in love."

Shinichi felt relief wash over him, followed by extreme joy.

"I know Mouri-chan just broke your heart, but would you go out wi—"

Shinichi felt his heart exploding.

"Of course I would, you idiot thief! I realized she is only like sister to me! I feel so much more towards you than I ever did towards her!"

He then proceeded to smash his lips onto the younger boy's lips.

At that moment everything was perfect.

-§-§-§-

When Kaito felt Shinichi's lips on his, his brain froze. It was so much more perfect than it had been in his mind.

When they pulled away, they came in for another kiss.

After the second kiss, they were out of breath.

Kaito leaned in and rested his forehead on Shinichi's.

"I thought you would reject me. I love you so much more than Aoko, so if you did, I would not know what I would have done."

Shinichi looked at him like he was crazy.

"Of course not! Even if I still had lingering feelings, I would have taken a chance with you so that you could replace them. I wouldn't want to keep feeling this way for someone who I had to let go."

Kaito grinned at him.

"I love you 'Nichi. You are my sun."

(A/N: Nichi means sun.)

Shinichi smiled.

"Love you too, Kai-chan, my beautiful, serene moon."

The rest of the night was spent basking in the moonlight where they fell asleep.

-§-§-§-

Hikaru laughed from where he was watching the two boys.

 _Took them long enough._

He had dealt with the Shounentantei by creating a puppet of each boy and sent them to be with the Agasa-Hakase.

That allowed the boys to stay well past nightfall to enjoy the night sky.

He put away the camera he just used to capture the boy's moment.

I know two people who would pay me handsomely for these pictures (Kudo Yukiko and Kuroba Chikage). Of course I don't need money though.

He saw that they had fell asleep like that and decided to teleport them back to their shared bed at the hotel.

 _Goodnight_

* * *

Shinichi: whispers Pst. We managed to get out when he was busy with homework.

Kaito: whispers Like, comment and subscribe!

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Hikaru: New chapter and announcement!

I need murders! The story will require a case and I need a well planned murder. Also this will allow me to tell if my readers are secretly homicidal. Please write the logic, clues and all the other things that are needed in a classic Conan case. Serial killers are fine, but would be harder to implement into the story. If you want to write it out yourselves, you can choose characters. Just make sure Arthur and Conan are both there and due to Arthur's genius, he turns out to be actually a good detective.

Shinichi: No he doesn't. If he owned Detective Conan, he would not have much murderers and focus on me and Kaito's relationship.

Kaito: Don't give him murderers

Hikaru: Yes I do.

Shinichi: Here's the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9

Conan and Arthur were confused when they found themselves back on their bed in the hotel in a tangle of limbs.

It took a while for their brains to boot (Conan's only half booted without coffee or several hours awake), but both blushed at their positions.

They remembered the events of last night.

Arthur kissed Conan on the cheek.

"Morning Shin-chan."

Conan's brain immediately threw away its need for coffee and he was wide awake and blushing. He responded shyly.

"Morning Kai-chan…"

On the nightstand was Conan's glasses and their equipment was leaning on the wall next to their closest.

Both boys took in the appearance of the room. Arthur just sighed.

"Hikari must have somehow got us here…"

Conan blushed.

"That means that he know what we did last night."

Arthur blushed too.

"He would have known anyways."

They heard a knock on the door and jumped. Hikaru's voice sounded.

"I managed to convince the rest to let you two sleep in, but it's 10:00 already. Get up and get dressed."

Hikaru paused for a couple of seconds.

"When I convinced the rest to leave you be, I think I saw Haibara smirl her 'I know what's going on' smirk. Good luck with her teasing."

With that both boys turned tomato red and happy there was a physical barrier preventing people from seeing their embarrassment. (Not that it stopped any magical beings *cough*Hikaru*cough* from seeing and laughing)

"Come out in fifteen minutes or Haibara will start getting ideas."

Both boys frantically stumbled out of bed and rushed to get ready.

-§-§-§-

Hikaru was laughing as he left the "twin's" hotel room.

Oh, this is so fun!

First of all, Haibara would tease them to no end.

Second, they completely forgot that their parents existed and Yukiko and Chikage would definitely fangirl session when they find out. He could give them the pictures he took in order to make the mother's embarrass the boys session even more amusing to watch.

Third… Well Hikaru had managed to keep a certain Osakan and his not-yet-girlfriend occupied. Neither one of the boys had found it strange when the Osakan had not come over to visit or even call when usually Hattori would pop up every month. Hattori would definitely freak out.

Finally, Hakuba would absolutely freak out worse than Hattori and maybe pass out.

Life was perfect.

Hikaru entered his room.

He gently touched the new leather bound book that had a heart on the cover surrounding "K.K. + K.S."

It was an album, currently containing a single photo in it.

The picture was of two identical boys, both appearing 8-years-old, kissi— sorry, making out. The stars surrounded the boys and snow was gently falling in the background. The moon was in the top right corner of the photograph and the soft glow of moonlight illuminated their faces.

It was like from a scene straight out of a storybook.

Beautiful and timeless.

Passionate and lovely.

When the album was complete, it would become the perfect wedding gift.

Well if some mothers did not get to it first and embarrass the boys making Shinichi most likely want to burn it.

-§-§-§-

They took exactly 14 minutes and 59 seconds.

And Haibara was giving them questioning smirks when they reached the lobby of their hotel.

She walked up to the boys.

"Have fun last night?"

Conan blushed and Arthur slammed down his poker face.

Arthur decided to play along teasing his beloved while indulging the she-devil. He purred.

"Oh yes. It was so wonderful, hot and steamy."

Conan's face managed to gain more colour. He slapped Arthur.

"Barou, nothing like that happened."

(A/N: Barou is an abbreviation of bakayarou which means idiot)

Hikaru who was standing near the rest of the Shounentantei and staring at the lobby door started laughing into his hands.

Of course, the Shounentantei ran to Conan and Arthur when they saw him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah! What are you talking about?"

"You must be talking about secrets."

Hikaru stopped them.

"They were just teasing Conan about the person he loves, that's all."

Ayumi looked heartbroken, but Mitsuhiko and Genta looked happy.

Hikaru looked at Ayumi and smiled sadly.

Conan's face once again flushed.

Mitsuhiko rushed to ask Conan.

"Who is it?"

Hikaru gave Mitsuhiko a look.

"You don't ask others about their crushes unless you yourself are willing to tell others of your crush on… Haibara."

The last word was whispered into Mitsuhiko's ears and he started babbling.

Hikaru laughed.

"Let's go out again! We only have one more day to ski!"

-§-§-§-

That day, Hikaru dragged the boys around.

They would stop at extremely beautiful places (romantic) and isolated. They would stop and get caught in the moment. After several minutes, they would hear Hikaru cough, they would blush and he would ask them to do several poses for his camera.

Some of the poses were slightly embarrassing (romantic), but they still complied.

At lunch, they met up with the rest and ate lunch at a restaurant.

They spent the rest of the day being dragged by Hikaru.

-§-§-§-

Hikaru took them up one last time when they had several hours of daylight left.

Then he headed to another secret path.

The path led to a frozen pond surrounded by beautiful trees.

Hikaru threw them two sets of ice skates.

"Shinichi, teach your boyfriend to skate. The great Kaitou KID will get into trouble one day if he can't skate… Plus it's romantic."

The last part was said in a whisper so neither of them heard. He turned around and left.

Both boy's threw off their childish masks.

Shinichi looked at Kaito incredulously.

"The graceful and elegant Kaitou KID can't skate?"

Kaito laughed.

"I'm afraid ice is a b*tch. Keeps on tripping me to laugh at me."

Shinichi grabbed his hand.

"You need to know how to ice skate. I'm not having my boyfriend in jail because he is unable to ice skate."

Kaito blushed at Shinichi's declaration of his new boyfriend status.

The next several hours were spent teaching Kaito to be as graceful on ice as he was in the air.

By the time night fell, Kaito was somehow able to perform difficult tricks. (A/N: I said somehow b/c two or three hours is not enough to go from absolutely crap to great. This is a fanfic. Deal with it.)

Shinichi started to teach Kaito a complicated figure skating routine.

At the end they ended in the very middle of the lake and held each other close as they spun around.

They stared into each other's eyes.

Neither of them knew who had initiated it, but they found themselves in a kiss.

When they broke apart, they were shocked to find thousands of lights surrounding them.

Shinichi looked around.

"Fireflies should be hibernating. What are those?"

Kaito shook his head.

"I don't know. Fairies? We were taken here by Hikaru after all."

Shinichi nodded and turned back towards Kaito.

"Care for another dance m'lady."

Kaito giggled and grabbed his hand.

"Of course, good sir."

They skated late into the night surrounded by floating dots of various colours.

-§-§-§-

Hikaru grinned.

This day had been fulfilling.

He had managed to get many really good romantic pictures to add to the album. He would somehow convince the two to return here with their own bodies.

He watched the two figures dance in the ice, in the glow of thousands of tiny lights.

* * *

Omake

While practicing.

"Ow!"

"Kai-chan! Are you OK?"

"I will be if you kiss the injury."

"Are you okay now?"

"... You actually did it"

"Well sorry for being a considerate boyfriend!"

"An embarrassed Shin-chan is cute."

"Shut up stupid thief."

"I'm your stupid thief."

"D mn right."

"Your face is red."

"Shut up my dear thief."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Hikaru: I hope you liked the chapter.

Shinichi: Make sure to like, comment and subscribe.

Kaito: Hikaru cries himself to sleep seeing the long list of unfinished stories.

Hikaru: Hry, I do not!

Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

Hikaru: Welcome back!

Shinichi: He's stopped asking for murderers! It's a miracle!

Kaito: Now Shin-chan won't have to leave and solve any! Yay!

Shinichi: You know I still do.

Kaito: But they would make you need more work. Your workload is already unhealthy.

Hikaru: I think the readers wants to go on to the story.

Shinichi: OK! He will never own us and here's the story.

* * *

Chapter 10

After the ski trip, Hikaru would come over to the Mouri agency and "ask Conan and Arthur to stay over the night." After he managed to kidnap the two boys, he would continue to guide them to the most romantic areas of Beika and leave them there for a day for a date.

Of course he did not actually "leave" the boys as per se, but they did not need to know that until they got the photo album.

He always found the best places for dates.

These dates replaced the almost daily singing lessons.

One new thing was that Hikaru got the boys Karate lessons from Ran.

"You'll need to be able to use hand to hand against the Black Org. Also Shinichi dear, You will definitely need it when you meet Ran again. The Black Organization will be taken down soon if my calculations are right."

At that, the boys agreed to the training Ran gave to them.

They had run into several more cases which they had solved together.

They noticed a pattern. Hikaru would say he had something to do while being very vague any time a case dropped at their feet. On days he left and there were no cases, he would specify exactly what he needed to do.

The police still were puzzled at how the cases disappeared and reappeared the next day completed.

Arthur started to add notes to the returned case files which creeped out the officers.

Conan and Arthur would laugh at the hilarious reactions of the police force.

-§-§-§-

Haibara developed a permanent antidote.

It was eight months since Arthur joined Conan and two months since they got together.

They rushed over to Haibara's lab.

Conan rushed in first.

"It's done?"

Seeing Conan behaving uncharacteristically like a young boy, she laughed.

"Yes. I have them ready to take anytime."

Conan rushed and hugged Haibara.

"I love you!"

Arthur pouted.

"Shin-chan! That's cheating!"

Conan blushed and let go of Haibara.

"You know I'd never cheat on you, my dear."

Haibara laughed before turning serious.

"You can't take these recklessly. You need to have a plan because this time it will be permanent. You can't turn back into a child to hide from Gin and Vodka."

The spirit in Conan's eyes died a little before lighting back up.

"Thanks though. We owe you one."

Haibara smirked.

"You two owe me a lot, Kudo. Don't forget that."

Arthur shivered.

"Sounds just like Akako."

(A/N: Akako's sneeze in the Omake is because of Kaito's off hand comment.)

-§-§-§-

Several days passed after the news of the antidote.

They received a call.

"Hey Silver Bullet."

"Vermouth." Conan hissed out.

Vermouth? A wine? Arthur mouthed.

Conan pressed a finger to his lips and put the phone on speakerphone.

"What do you want?"

Vermouth laughed.

"Is that anyway to greet a lady?"

Conan scoffed.

"As far as I know, ladies also do not assassinate for a criminal organization."

Vermouth laughed again.

"I've got some information. About the boss and all the operatives."

"And why would you give this to me."

Vermouth paused for a second.

"Well, it seems that the FBI have somehow managed to narrow down the search and are getting dangerously close to finding us."

"So you want to give us information to make your sentence lighter?"

Vermouth giggled causing Conan to shiver unnaturally. (A/N: Can anyone see an assassin giggling?)

"Bingo! A certain handsome boy with brown eyes, an obsession with dark colours and wings told me I wouldn't be able to get away and neither could anyone else. Never been one to doubt Gods."

Hikaru. Both boys thought at the same time.

"Fine spit it out."

Conan recorded the whole conversation and sent it to the FBI.

Arthur looked at Conan inquisitively.

"How does a member have your number?"

Conan grumbled.

"She found out who I am and for some reason haven't done anything."

Arthur looked more confused.

"But why would she do that?"

A voice startled both boys.

"Because she plays by her own rules. Not even the BO can do anything about her."

They turned around swiftly.

""Hikaru?!""

He nodded in acknowledgement of the two.

"Her name was Chris Vineyard you know. She was an actress that studied acting and disguise under Toichi-san alongside Yukiko-san."

Arthur looked shocked.

"Oyaji taught a murderer."

Hikaru nodded.

"She was always weird. I still don't know why she turned to murder and I don't want to read the mind of a clearly crazy woman to know."

They stood in silence for a moment to allow Arthur to process the information.

Hikaru clapped his hands together.

"Alright! Don't you two need to start planning? I'm leaving."

-§-§-§-

With the information that they got, they finalized the gist of the plans.

They would adjust their plans after meeting up with the international law enforcement that came to Japan to take down the B.O.

They decided to take the antidote while Haibara refused in order to relive her childhood without the B.O.

They headed to Shinichi's bedroom.

Once there, they stripped down to nothing and sat on the bed.

Arthur grinned at Conan.

"I can't wait to see your sexy 18 year old self. You already look so good 8-years-old."

Conan blushed and threw a pillow.

"Hentai!"

(A/N: Hentai = pervert or p0rn but in this case it means pervert.)

Arthur laughed.

"I'm your pervert."

Conan just blushed harder and turned his face away.

"Anyways, let's take the pills.

Both took one pill and swallowed while laying down on the bed. Then the pain hit them.

Once the screaming subsided, a fully grown Shinichi and Kaito sat on the bed.

They stared at each other.

Kaito broke the silence.

"Gosh, you're beautiful."

Shinichi turned cherry red.

"You're more beautiful."

At his words, Kaito also turned red and turned around.

Kaito spoke up again after several seconds.

"We should get dressed."

(A/N: Sorry, no s*x yet… Does everyone want lemon? I could try my hand at it. Of course I will section it off of the story so that readers who want it can read it while those who don't, don't have to.)

-§-§-§-

And of course Haibara had to call Hattori about the antidote.

Luckily, Kaito and Shinichi were on a date. Of course they were disguised by Kaito to avoid any attention.

Though Hattori being in Beika would explain why Hikaru rushed them to their date snickering.

Hattori called Shinichi in the middle of lunch.

"Moshi moshi."

(A/N: Moshi moshi = Hello over phone)

Hattori yelled into the phone with his Osaka-ben.

"Hey Kudo! Why didn't ya tell me, yar best friend 'bout da cure. Where are ya? Yar not at your house. I had to hear from Haibara-san."

(A/N: This is English so I can't write a good Osaka-ben)

The shout was so loud that even Kaito heard it. Of course his ears were really sensitive.

Shinichi held the phone away from his ear.

He looked at Kaito with a look that said I forgot about him.

"Could you shut up Hattori and leave? You're interrupting my date."

Hattori retorted.

"I'm already here at Beika. I'm not leaving."

Then Shinichi's words hit him and Shinichi could hear the grin behind the phone.

"Ya mean, ya finally confessed to Nee-chan?"

Shinichi closed his eyes in exasperation.

"Didn't Haibara tell you anything else? I'm not dating her."

Hattori was startled.

"What do you mean you're not with Nee-chan? Didn't you say you're on a date?"

Shinichi sighed.

"I'm on a date with my boyfriend."

Kaito was ecstatic that Shinichi wasn't going to hide him after they got their bodies back.

Hattori coughed.

"What do you mean boyfriend? Kudo! What about Nee-chan?"

Shinichi shook his head although he knew Hattori couldn't see him.

"She's like a sister to me. I told her to let go several months ago. I may have loved her or maybe I never knew what love was since everyone told me we were meant to be together."

Hattori stuttered.

"S-so ya mean yar gay? And ya never told me?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes behind the phone.

"I've never been in love before him so I don't know, but I'd say I'm bi."

Hattori questioned the detective.

"So how long have you been dating?"

Shinichi paused, dreading the Osakan detective's response.

"... Um… Two months?"

He then promptly held the phone far from his ears.

The Osakan exploded.

"Ya were already dating for two months an' I didn't know anything 'bout it! Is this how ya treat yar best friend? Shouldn't ya tell yar best friend everything?"

He paused before continuing on.

"Wait, you were still Conan two months ago, is he a pedophile!?"

Shinichi sighed and shut the phone without answering.

Kaito looked at him excitedly.

"Was that tantei-han?"

Shinichi nodded and grinned at Kaito.

-§-§-§-

Hattori was still waiting in front of the Kudo mansion after Shinichi hung up on him.

Hattori was sitting on the porch when he saw a familiar cowlick coming.

"Kudo! What was that for!"

The boy gave him a cold glare. Behind the boy came someone with the exact same hairstyle, clothes and height.

Hattori stared… and stared… and felt his mind explode.

"T-two Kudos?!"

Both spoke at the same time.

""Come on Hattori, I'm here like you asked. What's wrong, did you see a ghost?""

Hattori turned to the two, trying to find any signs of a voice changing bowtie or masks.

"What is this?"

The boys talked again.

""You called me on the phone and when you found out I was dating a boy, you sounded jealous.""

They both leaned on each of Hattori's shoulders and he promptly fainted.

-§-§-§-

When Hattori woke up, he saw two nearly identical boys.

One of them was obviously Kudo with his familiar cowlick, but the other one was like Kudo's twin with messier hair and indigo eyes.

Hattori stared bug-eyed.

"Did Haibara-san clone you?"

Shinichi laughed.

"No, this is my boyfriend."

Kaito stook out his hand.

"Kuroba Kaito, Magician extraordinaire and luckiest man in the world."

He looked at Shinichi as he said the last part and Shinichi blushed. His hand held out a yellow rose.

Hattori looked between the two.

"How much of this is narcissism?"

Shinichi turned red and swung a pillow at Hattori's face while Kaito laughed.

"Baka!"

When the pillow made contact, it exploded in a flurry of feathers.

When the feathers cleared, it showed a confused Hattori with pink hair and his clothes dyed pink. Shinichi let out a laugh.

Hattori looked at him.

"What?"

Shinichi pointed at him and Hattori looked down and gawked.

"What? How?"

Kaito let out an amused sound.

"Your vocabulary seems to be getting shorter. Tell me Shinichi, how much times has he said 'What' or 'How' right now?"

Hattori glanced at the smirking magician and suddenly it all came together.

The abilities of a thief in white that could disguise as Kudo Shinichi without a mask. That smirk and colour dye.

"Kait—"

He was stopped by Shinichi's hand on his mouth. The detective was sporting a frightening face.

"Do not continue on that line of thought or complete that sentence."

Hattori gaped and Kaito spoke again.

"His mouth will fall off at this rate."

Hattori glared at the thief.

"I can't believe yar dating him of all people. Well if ya trust him, I'll trust him too… Heisei Holmes and Heisei Lupin… Who would've thought…"

Shinichi felt relieved.

"Thanks for accepting him. If you were to try to arrest him, I would have been forced to create an unsolvable murder… Being a detective, it's not that hard."

Hattori shivered at the thought.

Kaito felt a bit guilty since Hattori had accepted them and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Wash that out with some lime juice and the dye will come out. Sorry for that."

Hattori turned to Kaito.

"Thanks, Kuroba-kun… But how does Kuroba-kun know about the Black Organization?"

Kaito sighed.

"The B.O. are after a gem that is rumored to bring immortality to anyone who drinks its tears, and my father was trying to stop them by destroying the gem. They killed him when I was nine and disguised it as an accidental magic trick malfunction. I'm now trying to find and destroy the gem. Afterwards, I will retire."

Hattori protested.

"But it's just a rumor and magic doesn't exist! That's ridiculous!"

Kaito shook his head.

"It doesn't matter if the power is true or not, they are willing to kill for it. Besides, magic does exist. You just haven't seen it yet because magical beings tend to hide."

Shinichi nodded.

"'Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.' I've seen it myself. It is improbable, but not impossible."

Hattori stared at Shinichi.

"What do you mean?"

Hikaru's voice echoed through the house.

"Want a demonstration?"

He then appeared with his wings sitting behind the boys on thin air. He was levitating a foot above the ground.

Hattori gaped.

"Are those wings real?"

Hikaru just flapped the wings and floated a bit higher.

He turned towards the two boys and Shinichi complained.

"Can't you take the front door instead of appearing out of nowhere?"

Hikaru shook his head.

"Nah… I just came here to watch Hattori's reactions."

He laughed and his body started to shine.

Once the shine was gone, Hikaru was nowhere to be found.

The boys turned to Hattori's gaping face.

"If you really don't stop that, your mouth will fall off. Stay for the night. Tomorrow, we are meeting the FBI, CIA and various other law enforcement agents to tell them the plan to take down the B.O. Take this guest room and shower to get the dye off. Just don't come into our room. Kaito will get annoyed and prank you again."

Hattori blushed at the implication of the two boys sharing a room and nodded.

(A/N: They haven't done it yet. Let Hattori misunderstand.)

-§-§-§-

The next day, the FBI got a call from Edogawa Conan to go to the Kudo mansion and take anyone who was working against the B.O.

Among those who came were several people who had met Conan including Shuichi Akai, Hondo Hidemi, Jodie-sensei, Agent Camel and James.

They were greeted by the Detective of the West.

Hattori guided them to the library since it was the largest room.

There, they were shocked to find the missing The Heisei Holmes and The Heisei Lupin.

"Welcome to my house. Conan has told me a lot about several of you."

Jodie questioned him.

"Where's cool kid and why is Kaitou KID here?"

Shinichi answered her.

"Conan is somewhere safe and you don't need to worry about him. Kaitou KID is here to help in taking down the B.O."

He then turned towards the large table set up in the library and gestured ar it.

"Come on. Here are the plans."

He took several hours to explain the plan

-§-§-§-

Hikaru stopped them before they left.

"Take these."

He handed them two pairs of silver earrings. One pair were of clubs and another of spades.

They looked at him questioningly.

"What are these?"

Hikaru smiled mysteriously.

"Protective charms. It's the most I can interfere."

Shinichi obediently put on the spades earrings and Kaito put on the clubs.

A light glowed around them before it settled.

Hikaru turned away and started walking away.

"I'll take them back later."

Shinichi turned to Kaito, determined.

"Let's go."

Kaito nodded and they were off.

* * *

Omake

Somewhere with a red-headed witch.

"Achoo!"

"Koizumi-san! Are you alright?"

"I'm quite fine Nakamori-san."

"I've never heard you sneeze before."

"Someone must be talking crap about me… Come to think about it… I haven't seen Kuroba-kun in a while."

"BaKaito better be back soon. Graduation is coming soon and he may not make it."

A confused witch and the Ekoda classroom wondered about the boy on vacation.

* * *

Hikaru: Hattori was fun to write. By the way… Why doesn't any humans in stories ever learn to write on the ground to leave messages.

Shinichi: I don't know… People are idiots?

Kaito: Shin-chan. You know he's saying that after he read a fanfic of you turning into a dog right.

Shinichi: The writer is an idiot?

Hikaru: Shush… I don't want to be sued for slander (even if it's true).

Kaito: We read the subtext and know exactly how you feel…

Shinichi: Make sure to leave a review.

Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

Hikaru: Chapter 10 was a bit long.

Shinichi: Hikaru's brain and hands must have been broken by the end.

Hikaru: Hey!

Kaito: By the way, what were those earrings?

Hikaru: A secret is what makes an author an author~

Shinichi: I hate you.

Hikaru: You know you love me~!

Shinichi: Whatever, on with the chapter. It's kind of short…

* * *

Chapter 11

Shinichi entered the building quietly.

He knew that Kaito was already inside and infiltrating from another part.

Bzzt~ Shinichi? Are you fine? Bzzt~

Shinichi spoke into his earpiece.

"Everything is going good on this side. Be safe."

Bzzt~ You too my Nichi. You're my sun. Bzzt~

(A/N: Nichi = Sun)

Shinichi smiled.

He set his earpiece to the same channel as the FBI.

"This is 4869. I'm at the lab."

(A/N: 4869 is actually Shi-ya-ro-ku or Sherlock if you didn't notice)

He heard Jodie's incredulous voice.

Bzzt~ How are you already there? Bzzt~

He didn't answer, opting to continue on.

He snuck into the room that was considered the lab. Kaito had been teaching him various skills to prepare for KID's final heist. Kaito planned on having two KIDs that heist and naturally turned to Shinichi.

Noone noticed that he was out of place since he had put on a disguise. He had a sleeping gas bomb as a last resort.

He walked past several researchers and took a USB labeled APTX 4869 and placed a device to corrupt all of the data on all of the computers.

He whispered into the earpiece.

"This is 4869. Mission accomplished. I'll join 1412."

Bzzt~ This is 1412. Good job 4869. I'm waiting. Bzzt~

He left just as silently to meet up with Kaito.

-§-§-§-

Shinichi found Kaito dressed completely in his KID suit and metal cards all over the place. No one was injured, but they were all unconscious. It seemed like they had shot at Kaito and he had shot at the bullets, hence the many cards embedded in the wall.

Shinichi was angered at the thought of anyone shooting at his boyfriend.

When Kaito saw him, he immediately gave a whisper yell.

"Shin-chan! You got it?"

Shinichi smiled and nodded, forgetting his anger from before.

"Let's go."

He grabbed Kaito's hand and pulled him into the center of the building where they would find Ano Kata.

The earpiece buzzed again.

Bzzt~ Vodka and Chianti are compromised. Bzzt~

Kaito responded.

"1412 here. Keep it up. 4869 and I are heading to the center."

-§-§-§-

They reached the door that Vermouth had indicated and heard the man inside yelling.

"What's the meaning of this? Vermouth!"

They pushed the door open to find the man tied up with a gag around his neck like he just got it off.

There was two notes taped to his chest.

 _Dear Silver Bullet-kun,_

 _Here's a little gift. You'll never see me again._

 _-Vermouth_

The other note was taped on top of Vermouth's.

 _This is actually Ano Kata. Vermouth actually did something good for once._

 _-Hikaru_

Shinichi clicked his mouth.

"Tch, seems like we'll never get her."

Kaito nodded behind him.

"She's as slippery as dad. Dad taught her well."

Shinichi just laughed and spoke into the earpiece.

"This is 4869. Ano Kata is compromised."

-§-§-§-

They were to leave via the roof where Kaito would leave via hang glider and Shinichi would take helicopter provided by the FBI.

On the top floor, they were stopped by two familiar faces along with the bodies of various dead members of the organization.

Kaito and Shinichi spoke at the same time.

"Snake!"

"Gin!"

Snakebite grinned like his namesake.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A little Kaitou and Meitantei, both supposed to be dead."

Gin glared at Snakebite.

"You're too loud. It seems like you took care of his father, not this KID."

Kaito clenched his fist.

Shinichi activated the Anywhere Ball Dispensing Belt, renamed Soccer Belt, and his Power-Enhancing Kick Shoes, renamed Power Shoes.

He kicked the ball straight into Snakebite's face, knocking him out.

Kaito quickly ran towards the fallen man and tied him up.

Shinichi saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Gin pull out his gun. He yelled and kicked a stray briefcase that was lying by a dead organization member at Gin.

Gin shot before the briefcase hit him.

Gin was knocked out, but his bullet already left the gun, heading towards Kaito.

Shinichi yelled.

"Kaito!"

Kaito turned to see the bullet and widened his eyes. His earrings started glowing.

Kaito's form shimmered like a phantom and the bullet passed straight through him without staining his white suit red.

Shinichi ran to him and grabbed his arm.

"Are you OK?"

Kaito just nodded, dumbfound.

"It just went through me. I felt some kind of power and I turned transparent."

Shinichi hugged Kaito and pulled him close.

"Must be the earrings Hikaru gave us. It glowed before you got hit. He did say it was a protection charm."

Kaito nodded his head.

"It must be. I wonder if yours does anything different."

Shinichi pulled him up.

"No use in pondering, we can just ask him later. Come, let's get out of here."

-§-§-§-

The takedown was done in several hours.

By the end, all the members other than Vermouth were either caught or dead.

Those agents that were placed in the Black Organization, finally managed to abandon their façades and return to their original identities.

Unfortunately, taking down the largest criminal organization in Japan that used the front of an extremely large company was impossible to hide from the press.

The next day the headline of the newspaper broadcasted the news.

Shinichi and Kaito were looking over the newspaper in the Kudo mansion library.

LARGEST CRIMINAL ORGANIZATION IN JAPAN TAKEN DOWN!

Yesterday, the largest criminal organization in the world, based in Japan, was taken down. They were disguised as the XXX Company was taken down February XX, 20XX.

Various international law enforcement including the interpol and the FBI participated in the takedown.

It was found out that the missing High School Detective, Saviour of the Japanese Police Force, The Great Detective of the East and Heisei Holmes, Shinichi Kudo led the takedown along with the mysterious Magician Under the Moonlight, Phantom Thief 1412 and Heisei Lupin, Kaitou KID.

Both of them spearheaded the operation and captured the boss.

Is this the reason that both of them have been missing?

We were unable to contact the Heisei Holmes for answers.

Shinichi groaned.

"Urgh… Kaito, are you seeing this? The news somehow got wind of it. I'm in the news again."

Kaito nodded.

"How did they even get this? Nevermind. It was impossible to raid a building in the middle of Japan without reporters catching on."

Shinichi slumped in the chair he was sitting in.

"Now I'll have to deal with press somehow. This is terrible."

Kaito grabbed his hands.

"I'll be with you, so you don't have to be alone. I know Hattori will be there too."

Shinichi nodded.

"Tomorrow will be terrible."

-§-§-§-

Later that night, they were visited by Hikaru.

"Good evening you two. Congrats on taking them down. I believe you two have questions."

Shinichi and Kaito looked up from the books they were reading.

Shinichi greeted him.

"Good evening. Kaito wanted to ask about the earrings."

Hikaru nodded.

"Of course. The ones I gave to Kaito are the Phantom earrings. You can activate them if you concentrate and pass through anything or float. They have an automatic defence system that would turn you into a phantom to avoid damage. Shinichi's on the other hand…"

He grinned before continuing.

"They are the Shinigami earrings. You also can activate them if you concentrate and create shadow objects including weapons. You can't float, but they can increase your strength if you want. This automatic defense system will create a shadow wall to protect you."

Shinichi groaned.

"Of course they are Shinigami. I attract death."

Hikaru and Kaito shook their heads. Hikaru spoke up.

"It's not that you attract death, but they die around you so that you can solve their murder and rest the victims' soul in peace."

Hikaru nodded.

"You guide their souls to the afterlife like a Shinigami."

Shinichi smiled.

"At least now I know it isn't my bad luck."

Hikaru turned and left.

"See you two tomorrow. Oh and this gem is Pandora. It's about time for KID to retire."

Where he was standing was a sheet of paper with the words 'Forgotten Hope' on it.

-§-§-§-

The next day there was a press conference.

Of course, after hearing the news of Shinichi's return, the press surrounded the Kudo mansion.

Shinichi and Kaito took one of Shinichi's father's secret tunnels that Yuusaku often used to escape editors.

Kaito disguised them and they headed to the location of the press conference.

The press conference was opened by the FBI.

Shinichi stood behind the podium.

The press clamoured to ask questions.

"Where were you when you were missing?"

Shinichi calmly answered.

"I got caught up with the B.O. They had attempted to kill me and had marked me as dead so it was dangerous to appear."

The next question was asked.

"Did you really plan the takedown?"

Shinichi nodded.

"Me and Kaitou KID planned the takedown together."

The press was now loud.

"What does Kaitou KID have to do with this?"

Shinichi smiled.

"Why don't you ask him yourselves?"

Chaos broke out in the room as smoke appeared on the stage, revealing Kaitou KID.

"Why are you here?"

Kaito gave his best showman's bow.

"I was trying to find something they wanted no matter what. They couldn't catch me and wanted to get rid of me. That brings me to why I'm here."

He put on his signature smirk.

"Ladies and gentleman! I am inviting you to my final heist! After that I will be retiring."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a riddle on the projector.

On the eve of cupid's day.

Forgotten inside Pandora's box.

Time shall turn north

And greet us 12 times.

-Kaitou KID (KID doodle)

* * *

Hikaru: Yay! Chapter 11 is done!

Shinichi: You still have so much more chapters right.

Hikaru: Not written, but they are planned.

Kaito: I wonder how Sonoko will react?

Shinichi: Not that girl!

Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

Hikaru: Heist up!

Kaito: Yes! I finally get to take out the suit.

Shinichi: Don't let Hakuba catch you.

Kaito Of course not!

Shinichi: He does not own us or he would spend more time on the heist.

Hikaru: Hey! I spent a lot of time on it!

Shinichi: Whatever. Here's the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12

They had not gone back to school yet, instead lying low to avoid any unwanted attention. They stayed mostly in the Kudo mansion and went out only to buy groceries disguised.

Conan and Arthur had officially moved to America with their parents.

Kaito had acted as their mother Edogawa Fumiyo and had called Ran. They had used the Voice-Changing Bowtie to call all of their friends in Teitan Elementary. Kaito and Shinichi still did feel a little bad after calling Ayumi.

After dealing with that, Shinichi and Kaito kept their cellphones off so that they wouldn't have to deal with questioning friends yet.

Shinichi got ready for the heist with Kaito.

They had Agasa-hakase prepare a replica of Pandora so that they would not return the actual gem. Hikaru had done something with the replica and made it into real gemstones.

They had planned everything and would leave soon.

"Kai-chan, you ready?"

"Of course. I was born ready. The question is are you ready?"

"I was trained by the best. Of course I am."

"Awww… Shin-chan. Let's go.

-§-§-§-

Hakuba was watching the seconds until the heist.

The eve of cupid's day meant that it would be the day before Valentine's day. The part about the time facing north was indicating that KID would strike at midnight. The part about Pandora's box was referring to the last emotion left in the box, hope, hence the Forgotten Hope.

He sighed.

He had not seen Kaito after that day that Ri-san (A/N: That was Hikaru's last name remember?) had left a cryptic message.

Ri-san had also left without any words, although it was reported that he had left the country.

Aoko was still waiting for him to get back.

He was hesitant to admit it out loud, but Kaito was one of his friends although his conviction that Kaito was KID never faded.

He was shocked to find out that he butted heads with the largest criminal organization in the world.

What did Kaito mean by his last heist?

He shook his head.

It was time for him to appear.

Hakuba turned his head and swore that he found a brunette with a bob cut wrapped up like a mummy by jewelry holding a sign.

Nakamori-keibu walked up to Hakuba.

"I don't know what that damn thief is doing. Last heist. I think I saw that Suzuki girl wrapped up in jewelry with a sign that said 'Take me please KID-sama!' She it's like thinks that her jewelry will be able to attract that sticky thief."

Hakuba responded.

"I'm not sure, but I think so. It's starting."

Five.

The cream of fans was overwhelming compared to the other heists.

Four.

Many girls had taken out all of their jewelry in hopes of getting KID to steal them instead.

Three.

Nakamori-keibu was yelling at the taskforce.

Two.

Hakuba tensed and vowed to unmask KID.

One.

Explosion.

-§-§-§-

When the smoke cleared, there was two KIDs instead of one.

One KID was standing on the right of the display case and the other on the left.

Nakamori-keibu's jaw dropped and Hakuba gaped.

The one on the right spoke out first.

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to my final heist! This heist will be spectacular!"

The one on the left continued.

"Please enjoy the show, for it will be that last time that KID appears! To all my fans and the taskforce: I love you guys! Thanks for always being here for me!"

Then a smoke bomb was dropped and the gem was gone along with the two KIDs.

Nakamori-keibu yelled.

"Get them!"

-§-§-§-

Shinichi and Kaito led the taskforce into two different groups. All the tricks they pulled were showy and flashy.

They met on the roof.

Kaito was there first and was holding up the gem to the moonlight. He turned when he heard the other approaching.

"Shin-chan! How did it go?"

Shinichi grinned at him.

"Now I understand why you like these heists so much."

Kaito grinned back and held out his hand. He pulled Shinichi off of the roof where they used the earring's power to hold them in place.

Kaito yelled loudly.

"Thank you for coming to my final heist! There is this up and coming magician named Kuroba Kaito that I really admire! Although I will be gone, I hope that you support him! Think of him as my protege! This is my farewell!"

Shinichi surrounded them in a cocoon of darkness. When it burst, millions of doves flew out and both KIDs were nowhere in sight.

Kaito had managed to make it seem like the birds were burning in various colours as they flew without actually burning them.

Even the most anti-KID of people were awed by the sight.

And Kaitou KID was gone.

-§-§-§-

They got in several hours of sleep before they woke up. Kaito woke up first and made an extravagant Valentine's breakfast.

He brought the breakfast in a tray to Shinichi in bed.

" Good morning Shin-chan. Happy Valentine's Day. I love you so much, Nichi, my sun."

Shinichi grinned.

"Thanks, Kai-chan. Love you my dove."

He took a big sip of the coffee and sat up in bed. Shinichi nodded towards the food.

"I'll cook lunch and dinner since you made breakfast."

Just then they were interrupted by a knock on the window and a voice.

"Actually, I booked a lunch reservation for you. It's at noon."

They turned to find Hikaru.

Kaito spoke up

"Shouldn't we not show our faces? I don't want to kiss a latex mask today of all days."

Hikaru shook his head.

"You'll have to disguise to get there, but I trust the owner. The whole restaurant is reserved, so feel free the ditch the disguises."

He left them with the directions.

-§-§-§-

Kaito wrapped his arms around Shinichi's waist in the Kudo library where they seemed to spend most of their time.

The two were currently on a couch reading a newspaper. Shinichi was seated on Kaito's lap and was holding a newspaper they had grabbed on the way back home. Kaito had his head resting on Shinichi's shoulder. The table besides them had two cups, one of hot chocolate and one of coffee.

The headline, of course, was about KID.

THE PHANTOM'S LAST HEIST

February 13, 20XX, Kaitou KID held his last heist. (Technically it was the 14th because it was after midnight).

Many tearful fans attended and wrapped themselves in jewelry in attempt to have KID steal them away. Among them was the heiress to the Suzuki Corporation.

Image of Sonoko wrapped in jewelry.

We spoke to her before the heist and she said, "KID-sama will take me away! I mean I am wrapped in the most precious jewels. He loves jewels right?"

After that, she was dragged away by her boyfriend and world class martial artist, Kyougoku Makoto.

The heist shocked many people.

There were two KIDs instead of one.

All of KID's magic was more spectacular than any of the previous heists.

The last trick was especially breathtaking.

Millions of birds flew out in many different colours like phoenixes.

Even Nakamori-keibu was stunned by the sight.

"I have to give it to him. For his last heist, he went all out. It seems that he will remain a mystery to everyone."

Before he left, he endorsed another magician, Kuroba Kaito. It seems that this boy is the son of famous magician Kuroba Toichi.

To be able to catch the attention of the great Kaito KID, he must be very skilled.

Kaitou KID will be well missed by the public.

Shinichi sighed.

"Did Sonoko seriously try that?"

Kaito responded.

"I think I did see her like that. I kind of feel sorry for her boyfriend."

Shinichi laughed.

"No you're not. It just amuses you. By the way, that last trick, I still can't figure out."

He could feel Kaito's grin on his shoulder.

"Tell me when you do. It was made specifically with you in mind."

Shinichi turned his head to face Kaito.

"You're just the sweetest, Kaito. Did you really just advertise for yourself?"

Kaito grinned.

"Genius, isn't it? Less work when I debut."

Shinichi cracked a smile.

"As genius as you are insane, Kai-chan. It's time for dinner."

-§-§-§-

After a sweet candlelit dinner, (Shin-chan, I didn't know you could be so romantic) Shinichi returned to the bedroom to find the bed covered in rose petals.

The moonlight peeked from the edges of the curtains.

He turned to Kaito.

"Did you do this?"

Kaito nodded.

"I wanted our first time to be special. I love you Shin-chan."

Shinichi blushed.

"Alright. Take me."

(A/N: I decided against lemon since there were no reviews asking for it. Leave it up to your perverted minds. In my stories, there is no top or bottom because they switch between times. Also, I won't have to raise the ratings)

* * *

Hikaru: How did it feel you two?

Kaito: Great!

Shinichi: Kaito looked so cute under me.

Kaiti: you looked so cute under me.

Hikaru: *nosebleed*

Kaito: I think that he's out of order. Anyways, remember to leave a review.

Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13

Hikaru: I'm back with more!

Shinichi: He's excited to see the reactions of everyone.

Kaito: He doesn't own us so I don't know why we are still being in his story. We should just boycott.

Hikaru: No! I need you two!

Shinichi: And on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 13

The day after Valentine's, they realized that they would have to get back to school soon.

Hikaru had come to visit earlier that day.

"Shinichi, Kaito, you two need to get back to school soon so I'm making a portal between the Kudo mansion and Kaito's house. Where should I place this one so that no one would be able to find it?"

Kaito was ecstatic that he did not have to leave the Kudo mansion to go to school.

"Shin-chan! Put the portal in the secret tunnel and connect it my KID cave!"

Shinichi raised his eyebrow at the name of Kaito's secret room.

Hikaru smiled.

"I knew that you would want to continue to sleep with Shinichi. Kaito, I 'transferred' out of your class so I won't be there. I'll be there for you guys' graduations though."

He then left them alone.

-§-§-§-

Shinichi woke up the next morning refreshed.

Kaito was already awake and had cooked breakfast by the smell of coffee floating from downstairs.

He shifted his weight out of bed and got dressed.

He found Kaito in the dining room setting the table.

"Morning Kai."

Kaito turned towards Shinichi.

"Morning Shin-chan! Breakfast is ready."

They ate breakfast quickly and they prepared their bentos. Of course, Shinichi wanted to prepare Kaito's and Kaito wanted to prepare Shinichi's so they ended up making each other's.

Kaito had taken his time to make roses out of the food and Shinichi made a simple bento with several chocolate desserts on the side. He had made some attempt to be romantic and made several hearts and a KID symbol on the rice.

Shinichi left for school early and arrived to an empty room. It was still half an hour until the first students would start to arrive so he set down his bag and bento box and leaned back in his chair and read _The Sign of Four_.

The first students entered the classroom and sat down in their seat without noticing Shinichi.

It was surprising since the news that he was back had made it out into the public, but over his time as Conan, Shinichi had made it a habit not to stick out too much. After learning a bit from Kaito, he could blend his presence into the background and become almost unnoticeable when he wanted. The students were too busy talking to each other to notice him.

Soon the room was filled with students and he just sat and read his book.

He heard a familiar footstep and looked up as the door opened.

He saw two familiar heads of brunette.

Ran stopped at where she was at the door.

"Shinichi! You're back!"

Everyone turned towards the returned detective, noticing that, yes, indeed he was there. She ran and threw her arms around his neck.

Sera gave him a nod.

Sonoko walked up to him while raging.

"Well look who's back. The husband is finally back. You have some nerve to leave her for 3 years before coming back."

Shinichi just sighed.

"She's not my wife. She's like a sister to me. Dating her would just be creepy."

Sonoko was not prepared for a calm rebuttal and Ran felt her heart hurt. Although, she had unconsciously started to move on with Eisuke, it still hurt knowing that the person she had loved and thought she would marry all her life rejected her.

All of their classmates' jaws dropped. Shinichi was outright rejecting her.

She got up shakily and Sonoko demanded to know what he meant.

"What do you mean?! You two were a match made by heaven! The two childhood friends made lovers! What are you talking about?"

The whole class started to clamour.

Shinichi leveled a cold stare on her that was usually reserved for criminals

"You are the one who knows nothing. Buzz off."

Shinichi smiled at Ran.

"I'm back."

Ran smiled shakily.

"You're back."

The teacher walked in and everyone rushed back to their seats.

She took one look at Shinichi.

"I see you finally decided to join us."

Shinichi smiled.

"Yeah, everything is wrapped up."

The teacher nodded.

"Good."

-§-§-§-

Kaito walked slowly to his class. He was grinning at the thought of Shinichi's handmade bento and the book he borrowed from Shinichi's library.

The hallway was parted like Moses in the Red Sea at the sight of a grinning Kaito.

He was stopped in the hallway by Hakuba.

"What do you mean by your last heist?"

Kaito looked at him for a moment.

"Are you still trying to assert that I'm KID-sama? Well it doesn't matter now so, yes, I'm KID."

He stuck out his tongue and went back to paying attention to the box he was carrying and the book in his bag leaving a dumbfound Hakuba standing behind him. Since he was in a charitable mood, he decided to not dye Hakuba's hair.

He sat down and placed the box on his table and pulled out Shinichi's rare exclusive copy of A _Scandal in Bohemia_. Shinichi's scent was on the book from reading it so much.

He opened the book and plopped his feet on top of his desk next to the bento box.

Hakuba gaped.

"Is that a limited edition Sherlock Holmes book you're reading? Sherlock Holmes?"

Kaito's eye twitched.

"Are you trying to get your hair dyed green?"

Hakuba backed off a little.

"That's _A Scandal in Bohemia_ right? Why are you of all people reading Sherlock Holmes?"

Kaito rolled his eyes.

"I know you have eyes, Hakuba. I suggest you use it. Don't criticize my reading choice."

He then proceeded to ignore everyone else in favour of reading his book.

-§-§-§-

Shinichi was bored and waiting for lunch. He already knew everything the teacher was talking about. He was looking out of the window and thinking about Kaito.

He sighed and put his head down. Hakuba would be having a terrible time now. Kaito would be pranking the class to make up for all the months he missed and naturally, Hakuba would be the main target.

Lunch finally came and as soon as the teacher walked out, he pulled out his bento.

He was excited to eat the bento that his Kai-chan had made.

He opened the box to reveal Kaito's handicraft. He smiled at the bento lovingly.

Sonoko noticed the bento and screeched.

"You're cheating on your wife!"

Everyone turned towards the sound of the screech.

Their jaw dropped at the sight of Shinichi's bento. The intricacy of the roses were amazing. They immediately wanted to know who had made the bento. Someone whistled.

Sonoko swiped her hand on Shinichi's desk.

"You cheater! Some woman came and seduced you and now you are cheating on Ran!"

He grabbed her hand before it hit the box..

Shinichi silently rose from his seat, his eyes blank. He slapped Sonoko.

"Don't you dare to talk about Kaito like that."

Shadows started to swirl at his feet.

Shinichi stormed out from the room with his bento leaving a room stunned silent.

Sonoko sat on the floor with tears in her eyes.

One voice spoke out.

"Who's Kaito? Isn't that a boy's name?"

-§-§-§-

Kaito had not pulled a single prank since he sat down. He had put down his book after he finished it and was grinning at the box on his table.

The whole class was on the edge of their seats, waiting for Kaito to explode with a prank. Experience told them that the longer Kaito sat silent, the bigger the outburst.

Kaito, of course, was just thinking about his bento and not paying any mind to the rest of the class.

The teacher ran out of the classroom to avoid any possible prank that Kaito would pull, signalling the start of lunch.

Aoko stormed up to him.

"BaKaito! What are you up to?"

Kaito looked up, genuinely surprised.

"What do you mean?"

Aoko pointed at him.

"You haven't pulled a single prank since this morning! Even Hakuba's hair is still blonde!"

Hakuba walked up besides her.

"I think it has something to do with the bento in front of Kaito."

Kaito grinned and nodded, shocking Hakuba that Kaito could actually agree with him.

"My Shin-chan made it for me!"

Aoko looked at Kaito.

"Who's 'Shin-chan?'"

Kaito grinned.

"The person I'm dating!"

The whole class gasped and Aoko gave a sad smile. Momoi Keiko grabbed his shoulders.

"But what about Aoko?"

Kaito looked at her.

"What do you mean? She's like a sister to me. Can I eat my bento now?"

Keiko pressured more.

"But you guys were made for each other. Everyone thought that you were going out with her! You were gone for almost the whole year just to hook up with someone?"

Kaito looked annoyed.

"We never went out in the first place. Now can I eat my Shin-chan's bento?"

He ignored any protests and opened his bento.

"Shin-chan is the best! I hope that the bento I made is delicious."

He immediately finished the bento. When he finished eating he looked up to see a still silent classroom.

"What?"

A daring classmate decided to answer.

"It's just everyone bet that you and Aoko were already dating. We didn't believe that you were actually dating someone else and thought it was another one of your pranks. Now we all owe Hikaru 1000 yen."

Kaito stared at him.

"You bet on me."

They just nodded. Kaito sighed.

"Whatever."

Hakuba ventured to ask him a question.

"May I ask you how the book was?"

Kaito's face lit up.

"It was a really good read. I loved Irene Adler!"

Hakuba stared at him.

"You actually read it? You didn't just act like you were reading it to annoy me?"

Kaito gave him a look.

"Who do you think I am? Of course I read it!"

Hakuba looked at him funny.

"May I ask how you got your hands on a limited edition, 1990 version of the book?"

Kaito perked up.

"I borrowed it from Shin-chan's personal library!"

Hakuba looked mildly interested.

"May I know who this 'Shin-chan' is?"

Kaito pouted.

"Aoko! Hakuba is trying to take my date away from me! Stop him!"

Hakuba sputtered and Kaito made plans to surprise Shinichi at the front gate of Teitan High.

-§-§-§-

Shinichi returned right before the lunch bell rang so no one was able to interrogate him about the bento incident. His mood was completely darkened by Sonoko and the teachers could not concentrate on the class because of the black aura forming around Shinichi.

He immediately ran out the door when class ended.

At the gate of the school he saw a familiar face grinning at him. Everything bad that had happened melted away.

"Kaito!"

He ran up to his boyfriend and promptly forgot that they were in public. He hugged Kaito and started to kiss him.

Everyone was walking out of the school and witnessed this. Some girls started to squeal and some guys had their eyes wide.

Sera, Ran and Sonoko were walking out of the building and saw this sight.

Sonoko's jaw dropped

"You're dating a man?"

They broke the kiss and Shinichi started to blush.

Kaito bowed and held out three yellow roses.

"Kuroba Kaito, Magician Extraordinaire, at your service, pretty ladies. Shinichi has told me so much about you all. Especially Mouri-chan."

Sonoko's jaw decided to try to touch the floor.

"You're the Kuroba Kaito that KID-sama talked about? His protege?"

Kaito held his hands up and gave them his most charming smile.

"Guilty as charged, Suzuki-jou."

Sonoko turned to Shinichi.

"You're dating KID-sama's protege?"

Shinichi nodded, embarrassed that he had forgot that there were people around.

The bystanders were stunned at the confirmation. They immediately pulled out their phones and started posting on social media.

Sera spoke up.

"And he was the one who made that amazing looking bento?"

Another nod.

They heard a honking of a car and Hikaru's voice came up.

"Come on you two love birds! I'm getting you two home."

They turned to see Hikaru driving a sports car.

He waved again and the two started to walk towards the car.

Sonoko yelled after them.

"If you're KID's protege, do you know where KID-sama is?"

Shinichi tugged Kaito's arm and walked faster.

-§-§-§-

Shinichi cooked dinner for the two of them.

They sat around the dinner table.

Kaito looked at Shinichi.

"How was your day, Shin-chan?"

Shinichi's face turned dark.

"Sonoko tried to hit the bento you made."

Kaito maintained his Poker Face, but he was raging inside.

"You said that she tried, meaning she didn't succeed right?"

Shinichi looked at him.

"Leave it Kaito. She was just being unreasonably overprotective towards Ran… Even if she did try to destroy the bento that my beloved made me."

Kaito blushed at the term of endearment. Even though he could hold his Poker Face in front of criminals shooting at him, Shinichi always managed to disarm him.

Shinichi looked at him.

"How was your day, honey?"

Kaito turned ever redder.

"It was fine. You bento was delicious and A Scandal in Bohemia was a good book."

Shinichi lit up at the last statement.

"You enjoyed it?"

Kaito nodded.

"Irene Adler was my favourite character, although Sherlock Holmes is pretty good."

Shinichi talked animatedly, resembling a excited puppy.

They discussed about Sherlock Holmes deep into the night.

* * *

Hikaru: I don't actually hate any characters except for maybe Gin and Snake. Sonoko by far has always been fun to think about her reactions to Shinichi not with Ran. I swear she's not a b***h, just an overprotective best friend.

Shinichi: Don't blame her!

Kaito: I like my fans! Don't kill her!

Shinichi: By the way, where is this story going?

Hikaru: It's a secret~!

Kaito: Check out the list below!

Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 14

Hikaru: I'm back with another chappie!

Shinichi: Graduation is soon!

Kaito: Yay! Me and Shinichi can graduate again!

Hikaru: Have fun! It will be next chapter… Maybe.

Shinichi: He doesn't own us so he has no idea about Japanese culture other than what he reads in manga or light novels.

Hikaru: I do too, own you guys. I just have to do this… and that… *mumbles*

Shinichi: Just leave him… He's still planning world domination. On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 14

Kaito came to school as refreshed as the day before. He was skipping to his classroom when he noticed something weird. It wasn't that everyone was not avoiding him, since they were, but they were whispering and pointing at him.

He decided to ignore it and place the bento Shinichi made him today on his table. He pulled out The Sign of Four from his bag and started to read.

Hakuba entered the classroom and slapped a newspaper on Kaito's desk.

"'Shin-chan' is Kudo Shinichi? The saviour of the police force? You dating a detective?"

Kaito looked at the headline.

KAITO KID'S PROTEGE IS DATING THE SAVIOUR OF THE JAPANESE POLICE FORCE!

He looked up at Hakuba.

"The news has already spread all over Japan? I thought it would spread tomorrow? What about it?"

Hakuba did a face palm.

"In this day and age of social media, it's impossible for the news not to spread around quickly. How do you know Kudo-san anyways? Is it when you were gone?"

Kaito looked at him.

"Is it so strange to know a longtime family friend?"

Aoko walked up behind Hakuba.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Kudo Shinichi or was dating him?"

Kaito looked at her.

"Your not my mom, I don't have to tell you anything… Oh, sh**, I forgot to tell my mom. She's kill me if she finds out from an outside source. If you'll excuse me!"

Kaito popped out of his chair and ran out with his cell phone.

Aoko yelled after him.

"BaKaito! School is about to start!"

Hakuba just shook his head.

"Just leave him. Kuroba and Kudo… Who would have thought?"

-§-§-§-

Kaito called Chikage and she headed back to Japan to meet Shinichi. She would be staying there until their graduation several months later and maybe stay a bit longer.

Everyday, Kaito would cook breakfast for both him and Shinichi. Then they would make each other bentos. Kaito would borrow another book from Shinichi's library. They would walk to the front door, where they would part ways after kissing.

Their school days would pass like normal and Kaito would pick Shinichi off from Teitan High at the gates and they would be followed by the squeals of fangirls. Hikaru would drive them home in an extremely fancy car.

They would eat dinner and go to bed together.

Kaito started to put on magic shows in his spare time and with KID's endorsement, his venues were always jam packed. Shinichi returned to work as a part-time consultant and on occasion he would solve a case with Kaito.

Kaito's fame grew rapidly. Kaito's performances were often outside where everyone could see to make his tricks more spectacular and in the spirit of his old heists. Shinichi would sometimes attend Kaito's performances as an assistant and sometimes he would have Shinichi try to chase him after putting up a riddle to relive the KID experience. He loved the thrill of KID heists, but he could do without the illegal part.

Division One of Beika's police force got very acquainted with Kaito's presence in the police station. The first day he had walked in to the station, he was already well known due to his fame as a magician and news articles about him dating Shinichi. He was swarmed with policewoman asking for his autograph. Kaito started to join Shinichi on investigations (much to Hakuba's chagrin) and proved his deduction skills. One case, they ran into a hostage situation and Shinichi and Kaito proved their teamwork in apprehending the ten gunmen without getting anyone injured (or using the powers on the earrings).

Shinichi and Kaito became the 'Saviours of the Japanese Police Force Power Couple' after a reporter witnessed their teamwork and speed in solving cases together and the 'Magician Power Couple' as critics dubbed them after their performances within a week.

Hakuba and Aoko started dating (to everyone in Ekoda High's surprise except Kaito's).

Eleven days after Kaito's call, Chikage made it back to Japan via cruise. (That's why she took eleven days, she took an effing cruise to get home rather than a plane.

-§-§-§-

It was a quiet Sunday morning.

Kaito and Shinichi were waiting in Kaito's house when they heard the door open and a female voice.

"Tadaima!"

Kaito responded immediately

"Okaeri, Kaa-san."

(A/N: Tadaima = I'm home and Okaeri = Welcome Home)

Shinichi stood up and bowed towards Chikage.

"Nice to meet you, Kuroba-san."

Chikage ran up to them and hugged them both.

"Oh, Shinichi, call me Chikage. You've grown up so much! I remember when Yukiko-chan would come over and bring your picture!"

Shinichi looked at her embarrassed.

"And I suppose she told you some very embarrassing stories that I can't remember, Chikage-san?"

Chikage laughed.

"Let's go in."

-§-§-§-

That night, Shinichi stayed with Kaito in his bed, rather than returning home.

In the morning, they woke up t the sound of a text to Shinichi's phone.

Teitan High will be cancelled today because of a lab accident. No one will get hurt, but still, it will be cancelled. Don't bother coming to school. Go ahead and introduce yourself to Kaito's friends with the identical clones prank. I'll delay Hakuba ;)

Kaito read the text over Shinichi's shoulder and grinned.

"I haven't introduced you to Aoko or Hakuba yet!"

Shinichi grinned right back.

"I think you're a bad influence since I'm actually looking forward to it."

Shinichi cooked both bentos, making them identical. Then he proceeded to mess up his own hair to look identical to Kaito's.

He used shadows his eyes a bit darker in order to match Kaito's eye colour.

-§-§-§-

(A/N: This prank is inspired by several other pranks I saw in Kaishin fanfic. It is not remotely original, but I love this prank. It is a mix between the Why The Freak Is Everything On The Ceiling Prank and Why The Freak Are There Two Kuroba Kaitos Prank)

Hakuba was unexpectedly (expectedly) late because of a series of random events. First his toaster broke. He had to trouble his housekeeper Baya to cook for him. On his way to school, a ball rolled out of nowhere and tripped him. Then a crying boy stopped him to find his mommy.

He was surprised to find his classmates outside the door.

He tapped Aoko on the shoulder and gained no response.

He decided to bite the bait and look inside.

His heart nearly stopped. Inside was two identical grins of two Kuroba Kaitos, one sitting in Kaito's own desk while the other was in the desk beside it, his desk. To make it worse, all of the desks and chairs were on the ceiling. Both Kaito's were leaning back on their chairs without making it seem unnatural. Their hair did look strange due to gravity. It made them seem like they were the ones on the ceiling which was disorienting. One Kuroba was bad enough, and now there were two.

Both Kaitos looked at them.

""What are you guys doing on the ceiling?""

Someone spoke up.

"Um… You two are the ones on the ceiling."

The Kaito in the correct desk (Now Kaito #1) sighed.

"What do you say Kaito? Should we go down?"

Kaito #2 copied the other's sigh.

"I think so, Kaito."

It was disconcerting to hear Kaito refer to himself in 3rd person. The whole class shivered.

Kaito #1 snapped and all the desks and chairs fell.

Some of them screamed before they noticed that the desks and chairs made now sound as they landed in the exact same position as they were on the ceiling. Both Kaitos did not change positions at all throughout the whole thing.

They remained at the door, dumbfound.

Kaito #1 turned to the other.

"Why are they just standing there?"

Someone choked and coughed before everyone started to move towards their desks except Hakuba, who was stuck at the doorway.

Aoko stopped in front of the desks of the two.

She pointed to Kaito #2.

"You're the fake!"

She pulled out her phone to show a picture of sashimi.

Both Kaitos let out an inhuman scream and fell out of their desks to a pile in between the two desks. They grabbed each other for support.

Kaito #1 whimpered.

"A f-f-finny thing."

Kaito #2 held Kaito #1 close and shut his eyes tight.

"Aoko! Get that thing away from us!"

Both Kaitos had tears of terror in their eyes.

Aoko awkwardly put up her phone and sat in her desk, tiredly.

"You can get up now…"

Hakuba decided to finally approached his desk.

He eyed both of them before deciding to pinch both of their faces to look for masks.

Both of the Kaitos slapped his hand away and gave him a scandalized look.

""Ow! What the heck, Hakuba!""

He blinked when there was no masks.

He turned to Kaito #2.

"Um… Kuroba-san, that's my desk…"

Kaito #2 shook his head.

"But I want to sit next to Kaito!"

He blinked and walked to a seat in the back weakly.

"But that's my seat…"

He sat at the desk, defeated, and let out a quiet sob. The teacher just decided to ignore them and start the lesson.

Kaito #2 whispered to Kaito #1.

"I think we broke him."

Kaito #1 shook his head.

"I think that was all you."

Kaito #2 smiled.

"Thanks for doing this for me. Your acting was very good, as always."

Shinichi smiled.

"Anything for you, dear. I may not have become an actor, but I still have the blood of the Fujimes. That and the years spent as Conan helped with my acting."

They grinned at each other.

-§-§-§-

They stayed in character the whole day, much to the aggravation of the rest of the students. It wasn't until the end of the day before they revealed that Kaito #1 was actually Kudo Shinichi.

They both spent the whole day pulling pranks.

Aoko was feeling sick, but as she did not know which one was the real Kaito, she had no idea who to hit.

The last teacher had run out of the classroom when Shinichi walked up to the front of the classroom. He turned to the rest of the class and smoke covered him. When it cleared, he was dressed in his usual Teitan High uniform and his hair was returned to normal.

He bowed towards the dumbfound crowd.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Kudo Shinichi. Thanks for putting up with all my boyfriend's antics."

The class started to clamour as Kaito headed to the front and kissed Shinichi squarely on the lips.

"I want to introduce you all to my boyfriend, Kudo Shinichi!"

Aoko immediately raged.

"You pulled in a respectable person into your pranks!"

Shinichi rubbed his head sheepishly.

"It was actually someone else's idea, don't blame Kaito. I've heard that he hasn't pranked you in days."

Hakuba raised his now green eyebrow.

"And whom it this 'someone else?'"

Kaito grinned.

"Hikaru!"

They stared at him like he was crazy. Someone asked tentatively.

"That Ice Prince?"

Shinichi nodded.

"""Really!"""

-§-§-§-

Kaito grinned at Shinichi from where he was on the bed.

"Today went well."

Shinichi laid his head on Kaito's shoulders.

"Yeah, though I think Nakamori-san chased you around for quite a while… We should prank my class next. I'm sure Hikaru can 'arrange' an accident at your school."

Kaito giggled.

"Mouri-chan is already angry you 'skipped school' although the accident happened first thing in the morning."

Shinichi groaned into Kaito's shoulder.

"She's gonna kill us, isn't she."

Kaito grinned wider.

"Yup."

They lay there until both of them fell asleep.

* * *

Hikaru: By the way, does anyone know why my other fandom, Kingdom Hearts, ship Sora x Roxas has so much depressing stories, unlike this fandom?

Shinichi: Because the fangirls love us better?

Kaito: Thieves and detectives are hot?

Sora: Hey! That's no fair! I want to join this fandom! Roxy! We're joining this fandom!

Roxas: Whatever you say Sora.

Shinichi: Hey! You two don't exist in this fandom, shoo.

Kaito: But I like them! Let's keep them Shin-chan!

Shinichi: Fine. They can stay

Sora: Yay!

Roxas: (ﾉ'ヮ')ﾉ*: ･ﾟ *

Ja ne!


	15. Note

Jesus, time flies. I never realized it's almost been a year (T^T) To be honest I've had a half written chapter on my computer that has been sitting there due to my busy life (Senior year and College Apps suck!) Hopefully, I'll have more time over winter break but I hope to get back you you all soon. This chapter will be deleted after I post the actual chapter. On another note, I had an idea for 2 other stories (which might be why I put this one off to the side. I swear I'M OT DEAD~!

Also, If you check and see any spelling/grammar errors, feel free to point them out to me.


End file.
